The Curiosity Game
by Skayt
Summary: [Trad] Clint Barton sait que l'ennui est dangereux ; que ça a tendance à lui faire faire des choses stupides. Des choses stupides comme parier avec Tony Stark sur qui sera le premier à trouver et sympathiser avec Daredevil, de Hell's Kitchen.
1. Un accord à l'amiable

_Hello, hello,_

 ** _TRADUCTION -_** ** _archiveofourown works / 3974947 / chapters / 8919196_**

 _Encore une traduction DD/MCU (je suis faible, qu'y puis-je ?). Puis je ne suis motivée par rien d'autre, en ce moment (sauf pour écrire quelques fics/OS Daredevil, MCU, etc. donc bon ça change pas des masses)_

 _Un gros gros merci à_ bubblewrappedkitty _pour avoir accepté que je traduise The Curiosity Game ! Vraiment ! Parce que, HEY, y a Matt ! Y a Clint ! Y a Tony ! Sérieux... que demander de plus ?_

 _Un gros merci à Dydy_ramen (je sais, tu as dit où étaient les majuscules mais dans l'immensité des trucs que je retiens ça... bah ça en fait pas partie) qui, comme pour None So Blind ou Thorns for Flowers m'a pas mal sauvé les fesses (mais pas le reste, elle en a eu marre de sauver le reste, la vilaine)_  
 _Et aussi à LiliEhlm qui a LiliEhlmter, comme d'habitude (et bientôt ça sera dans le dico en face de "GENIALE" !)_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

 _DOOONC... rien de tout ça n'est à moi._  
 _Ni Daredevil ; ni la série Daredevil ; ni l'idée de The Curiosity Game ; ni le texte ... je laisse à César (et tous les autres) ce qui est à César (et tous les autres) (et je m'en vais pleurer en mangeant des crocodiles car c'est vraiment trop triste)_

* * *

Clint Barton sait que l'ennui est dangereux ; que ça a tendance à lui faire faire des choses stupides. Des choses stupides comme parier avec Tony Stark sur qui sera le premier à trouver et sympathiser avec Daredevil, de Hell's Kitchen.

* * *

 **The Curiosity Game - Chapitre 01 - Un accord à l'amiable**

S'ennuyer est dangereux. Clint l'a toujours su, c'est pourquoi il essaie – et réussit pas trop mal – de toujours se garder occupé. Ou plutôt le cirque, puis le SHIELD, ont toujours su l'occuper. Les quelques temps d'arrêts qu'il a sont destinés à la récupération ou à la préparation de la prochaine mission. Il s'avère que la concentration de Clint n'est pas énorme et que, lorsqu'il s'ennuie, il a tendance à s'attirer des ennuis.

Il a l'impression que c'est justement ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Les choses ont paru terriblement longue depuis le désastre 'Ultron'. Pas que Clint s'en plaigne, pas trop en tout cas, parce que c'était un sacré merdier et qu'il ne tient pas à replonger là-dedans de si tôt. Il s'était arrêté quelques mois pour rester avec sa famille ; entre les progrès constants de Daniel, Laura continuant de lui envoyer des mails exaspérés concernant le chantier laissé dans leur salle à manger avant qu'il soit appelé pour une mission, malgré la promesse qu'il terminera bientôt les travaux. C'est un train-train familier pour eux, qui est là depuis qu'ils ont emménagé dans la ferme et qu'il a décidé de tout rénover.

Clint n'a pas pu rester là-bas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait souhaité avant d'être rappelé. Il y avait des opérations à gérer, trop de missions à accomplir pour un SHIELD qui arrivait tout juste à rester sur ses pieds. Sans oublier qu'ils étaient en sous-effectif, chez les Avengers, entre Bruce qui avait déserté et Thor dans un autre monde ; et Tash et Cap qui étaient occupés à entraîner leurs nouvelles recrues.

Il y avait une longue série de missions qui lui avaient fait voir le monde, mais pour le moment Clint n'a rien de mieux à faire que de se tourner les pouces à la Tour des Avengers, à attendre les infos qui détermineront sa prochaine mission. Il est là depuis cinq semaines, maintenant, et il commence à tourner en rond ; il y a une limite au temps qu'on peut passer à s'entraîner au tir à l'arc ou à la salle de gym avant que ça devienne lassant.

Clint se dirige vers les cuisines communes – il est à court de café, à son étage, et il a vraiment besoin de sa dose de café matinale – lorsqu'il remarque que la télévision est allumée dans le salon. Il hésite, passe instinctivement en position défensive ; aux dernières nouvelles, il était seul à la Tour. Clint pousse doucement la porte entrouverte, juste assez pour pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur et presque aussitôt reconnaître la silhouette brune perchée sur le dossier du canapé, son profil à la fois éclairé par la télévision et la tablette sur ses genoux.

D'habitude, Tony annonce son arrivée imminente mieux que ça – le mec a un vrai calendrier de ses apparitions publiques qui est mis en ligne – c'est donc un peu étrange de sa part de se montrer à l'improviste, mais pas totalement impossible non plus. Clint sait que Pepper est en ville pour un truc concernant les RP et Tony n'aime pas vraiment être laissé en arrière s'il peut l'éviter. Il gère son ennui encore plus mal que Clint, vraiment.

Rassuré de constater que la Tour n'est pas attaquée, Clint recule hors de la pièce et retourne dans la cuisine. Il trouve ses grains préférés rangés sur une étagère qui possède plus de variétés que les cafés les plus chers de tout Manhattan – Tony pourrait ne pas se rappeler devoir manger mais il fait un excellent boulot quand il s'agit de garder la cuisine parfaitement approvisionnée à chaque instant – puis s'installe en attendant que ce soit prêt. Il termine tout juste un toast au beurre de cacahuète quand c'est prêt, et il tient la tasse dans ses mains pendant qu'il regagne le couloir.

Il hésite un moment, mais la lumière de la télévision filtre toujours au travers la porte du salon, donc il sait que Tony n'est pas parti. Ça pourrait être une idée épouvantable, s'impliquer dans l'actuel projet de Tony, peu importe ce dont il est question, mais, encore une fois, il s'ennuie affreusement et il ne peut pas supporter une journée de plus au stand de tir. Sachant qu'il va probablement le regretter, Clint se dirige dans la pièce et se droit vers le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Demande Clint, curieux.

Tony sursaute si fort qu'il tombe presque du dossier du fauteuil, poussant un petit cri indigne de sa part dans le processus. « Bon dieu, Barton, on va te mettre une cloche. » Siffle-t-il quand il réalise qui est à côté de lui. « T'es presque aussi cruel que la rouquine espionne. »

« Tash te tuera si jamais elle t'entend l'appeler comme ça. » Signale Clint. Tony fait un signe de main dédaigneux, son attention déjà reportée sur son travail. Le film qui passe à la télévision ressemble à quelque chose tiré d'un film d'action, exception faite du titre en bas de l'écran : _un justicier appréhende des membres de la mafia chinoise_. « Donc... qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ? »

« Un nouveau joueur. » Répond Tony, faisant défiler une série de photos sur sa tablette tellement vite que même l'œil vif de Clint ne peut leur donner du sens. « Hell's Kitchen a désormais son propre super-héros justicier. »

« Oh ouais, j'ai entendu un truc à ce sujet. » Dit Clint. Il regarde les images granuleuses d'une caméra de sécurité pendant un moment, quand une silhouette rouge met à terre quatre gars dans un enchaînement de jujitsu et de Parkour qui feraient démissionner d'embarras Bruce Lee. « Le Diable de Hell's Kitchen. »

« Ils l'appellent _Daredevil_ , maintenant. » Corrige Tony et Clint ricane dans sa tasse de café. « C'est exactement ce que je ressens. »

Clint regarde la rediffusion de l'enregistrement des infos pendant un moment. « Donc... en quoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« Je suis pas vraiment pour les justiciers. » Répond Tony, renfrogné.

« Ouais, parce que tu n'as jamais rien fait de hors la loi. » Dit Clint, sarcastique. Tony le regarde brièvement, un sourcil haussé, avant de retourner à sa tablette. « Honnêtement, je pense qu'il était plus que temps. J'ai un peu bossé là-bas. Hell's Kitchen craint dans ses meilleurs jours. C'est pas mal qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour nettoyer un peu les rues. »

Tony donne un petit coup sur l'écran de sa tablette et les images apparaissent sur l'écran de la télévision. Il y a des articles de journaux et des bulletins d'informations éparpillés parmi tous les clichés du visage masqué du Diable. Tony se penche, les coudes sur les genoux, fronçant les sourcils vers l'écran et marmonnant quelque chose que Clint ne peut pas entendre.

« Tu veux partager avec le reste de la classe ? » Demande Clint.

« Ouais. » Répond Tony, et, une seconde, il semble presque désolé – ou, en tout cas, l'équivalent 'd'être désolé' chez Tony – quand il se tourne pour correctement faire face à Clint, avant de répéter « Je ne suis pas non plus un grand fan des gens qui cachent leur identité. » Clint se souvient de la dispute que Tony a eu avec Cap au sujet d'un enregistrement des super-héros, d'obliger ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs et autres améliorations à s'annoncer quelque part. En tant qu'espion – même si ce n'était plus vraiment un secret maintenant qu'il est une (involontaire) figure publique – Clint est naturellement opposé à cette idée, mais il n'est pas d'humeur à se disputer de si bon matin.

« Ouais, eh bien, on peut pas vraiment reprocher à un mec de vouloir un peu d'anonymat. » Commente Clint, haussant les épaules. « Tout le monde n'aime pas les projecteurs autant que toi. »

Tony frotte le talon de sa main contre son sternum, un vieux tic dont il ne s'est pas tout à fait débarrassé quand bien même le réacteur Arc ne se trouve-t-il plus là. « Les hommes qui cachent leur identité sont difficiles à considérer comme responsables de leurs actes. » Dit-il simplement, et Clint se demande soudain si ça vient d'une expérience personnelle.

« Et puis... » Reprend Tony, soudain plus enthousiaste et sautant sur ses pieds. Ce brusque changement d'humeur aurait pu surprendre Clint s'il n'était pas maintenant habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de Tony. « S'il y a un nouveau joueur dans notre équipe, j'aimerais le rencontrer. »

Clint souffle. « D'après mon expérience, les justiciers ne sont pas du genre à jouer en équipe. »

« Ça, c'est simplement parce qu'il ne m'a pas encore rencontré. » Répond Tony en haussant les épaules. Clint ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire comme une hyène. « Quoi, tu penses pouvoir faire mieux ?

« Je connais ce genre de personnes. Je pense que j'aurais bien plus de chance de le convaincre que toi. » Affirme Clint. « C'est pas le genre de choses où tu peux juste avoir ce que tu veux avec un peu de charme et de fanfaronnade. Et ça c'est si tu peux ne serait-ce que _trouver_ ce type. Tu ne peux pas te contenter de prendre un taxi jusque là-bas et espérer qu'il t'attende. »

« Bien sûr que non, je ne prendrais jamais un _taxi_. » Répond Tony et il frémit de manière dramatique. « Tu sais à quel point c'est sale, ce genre de truc ? »

« Tu sais ce que j'veux dire. » Soupire Clint. « Ce gars ne veut pas être trouvé, il ne va pas se montrer juste parce qu'un type aussi médiatisé que Iron Man se pointe dans son quartier. C'est le genre de chose qu'il faut faire discrètement, et on sait tous les deux que tu n'es pas capable de voler hors des radars. »

Les sourcils de Tony se haussent face à tel challenge. « Tu veux rendre ça intéressant, alors ? Cent billets que je peux le trouver en premier. Cent autres si je le convainc de faire équipe avec nous ou, au moins, de venir à la Tour. »

« Marché conclu, Stark. » Accepte Clint sans hésiter, il prend la main tendue de Tony et la serre un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

Tony ricane et reprend encore une fois sa tablette. « Que le meilleur gagne. »

C'est seulement lorsqu'il est dans l'ascenseur, en route vers son étage, les mains enroulées autour de sa tasse de café désormais à température ambiante, que Clint réalise dans quoi il vient de s'embarquer. Il est sur le point de partir traquer un justicier incroyablement compétent et violent, à la morale et aux alliances douteuses, pour essayer de le convaincre de venir jouer avec les Avengers. C'est, sans le moindre doute, une des choses les plus stupide qu'il ait faite dans sa très longue liste de choses stupides.

 _Enfin..._ , pense-t-il quand il se connecte sur le réseau du SHIELD via son ordinateur portable, _au moins je ne m'ennuie plus, désormais_.

* * *

Note 1 : le sigle RP désigne les relations publiques.

Note 2 : « Parkour » : il s'avère qu'on appelle aussi ça "Parkour" en français ou "art du déplacement" (mais ça le faisait nettement moins)

Et je pense que je suis bien partie pour le mettre en note de fin de toutes les traductions

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Il y en a six au total. La moitié est déjà traduite et... si j'arrive à tenir mon nouveau programme, ça devrait le faire pour continuer à un chapitre par semaine (sauf que ça passera au mardi lors de la reprise de We are family)

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _Skayt_


	2. Les premières impressions sont desgarces

_Hello, hello,_

 ** _TRADUCTION -_** ** _archiveofourown works / 3974947 / chapters / 8919196_**

 _Encore une traduction DD/MCU (je suis faible, qu'y puis-je ?). Puis je ne suis motivée par rien d'autre, en ce moment (sauf pour écrire quelques fics/OS Daredevil, MCU, etc. donc bon ça change pas des masses)_

 _Un gros gros merci à_ bubblewrappedkitty _pour avoir accepté que je traduise The Curiosity Game ! Vraiment ! Parce que, HEY, y a Matt ! Y a Clint ! Y a Tony ! Sérieux... que demander de plus ?_

 _Un gros merci à Dydy_ramen (je sais, tu as dit où étaient les majuscules mais dans l'immensité des trucs que je retiens ça... bah ça en fait pas partie) qui, comme pour None So Blind ou Thorns for Flowers m'a pas mal sauvé les fesses (mais pas le reste, elle en a eu marre de sauver le reste, la vilaine)_  
 _Et aussi à LiliEhlm qui a LiliEhlmter, comme d'habitude (et bientôt ça sera dans le dico en face de "GENIALE" !)_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

 _DOOONC... rien de tout ça n'est à moi._  
 _Ni Daredevil ; ni la série Daredevil ; ni l'idée de The Curiosity Game ; ni le texte ... je laisse à César (et tous les autres) ce qui est à César (et tous les autres) (et je m'en vais pleurer en mangeant des crocodiles car c'est vraiment trop triste)_

* * *

Clint Barton sait que l'ennui est dangereux ; que ça a tendance à lui faire faire des choses stupides. Des choses stupides comme parier avec Tony Stark sur qui sera le premier à trouver et sympathiser avec Daredevil, de Hell's Kitchen.

* * *

 **The Curiosity Game - Chapitre 02 -** **Les premières impressions (et les crochets du droit) sont des Garces**

Trois nuits plus tard, tel un coup de pied circulaire en pleine poitrine qui l'envoie valser contre un mur et voir les étoiles, Clint décide que oui, aller après _Le_ Daredevil est une idée terriblement mauvaise.

La vérité est qu'il s'était montré un peu trop sûr de lui. Ses recherches préliminaires en ligne – complétées, juste un peu, par les quelques informations que le SHIELD s'était donné la peine de rassembler sur le gars – lui avait donné une bonne base pour déduire que : Daredevil a toujours travaillé seul, a toujours travaillé de nuit et n'a jamais dépassé les frontières de Hell's Kitchen. Ses armes de prédilections étaient ses poings et, à l'occasion, quelques bâtons. Les commentaires en ligne étaient remplis de témoignages de personnes qu'il avait sauvées, tous le décrivaient comme quelqu'un de rapide et silencieux, et, généralement, 'un ninja'. Il y avait aussi un article de blog, d'un employé d'un hôpital local, qui fulminait après lui, évoquant l'état déplorable de chaque personne s'étant battue contre lui.

C'était assez classique, franchement. Clint avait vu autant de posts le concernant lui ou les autres Avengers, à une échelle bien plus importante cependant. Des pays entiers au lieu de quelques pâtés de maisons seulement.

Le plan de Tony pour trouver Daredevil semblait impliquer un réseau complexe de veille technologique, le piratage de chaque caméra CCTV de Hell's Kitchen afin de suivre les déplacements du justicier, tout en faisant simultanément fonctionner un quelconque programme de reconnaissance faciale sur la moitié de visage visible sous le masque. Clint, de l'autre côté, avait toujours préféré les bonnes vieilles, mais infaillible, méthodes. C'est pourquoi, au coucher du soleil, il s'empara de son arc et se dirigea vers Hell's Kitchen, où il avait installé un atelier au niveau d'un grand bâtiment, près du centre-ville, et attendit que quelque chose se produise.

Les deux premières nuits, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance. Chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir repéré quelque chose, c'était seulement pour ne trouver aucune trace de Daredevil si ce n'est un tas de corps inconscients dans les ruelles. Le reste de la nuit consistait alors à essayer de rattraper le temps perdu, pour inévitablement perdre sa trace en cours de route. Il revenait à la Tour tous les matins fatigué, grincheux et juste assez irrité pour que Tony paraisse triomphal. (Le deuxième jour, un projectile avait été jeté en hâte afin de renverser le café de Tony, pour se venger de son petit sourire en coin. Ce qui n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, en fait.)

La troisième nuit se passe mieux. Peu de temps après être arrivé, il repère l'agitation, depuis son perchoir, et court à travers les toits. Il y arrive une demi-seconde après que Daredevil est parti. Un éclair marron qui court au travers les échafaudages est tout ce dont il avait besoin pour le prendre en chasse. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il y va, l'adrénaline lui donnant le vertige. C'est ça. Il l'a rattrapé avant que le gars ait ne serait-ce que remarqué qu'il était suivi. Il en avait eu un bon aperçu et il était hors de question qu'il le perde de nouveau. Clint est trop bon espion pour ça.

Être subitement frappé en pleine mâchoire par un justicier amateur au détour d'un coin de rue le fait s'interroger, était-il si bon espion, après tout.

Une main ferme autour de sa gorge, juste assez forte pour bloquer sa respiration – pas qu'il ait beaucoup de souffle, pour commencer, après le coup de pied surprise en pleine poitrine – qui le maintient contre le mur. « Pour qui travaillez-vous ? » Grogne Daredevil, sa voix basse et rauque, comme celle d'un gros fumeur. Jésus, cette voix tiraille le larynx de Clint avec sympathie. « Qui vous envoie ? »

« Personne m'envoie. » Répond Clint, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. « Je suis juste... »

Daredevil grogne soudainement et son bâton frappe juste à côté de la tête de Clint, au niveau de son oreille gauche. « A qui parlez-vous ? » Aboie-t-il. La tête de Clint pivote face au coup et il y a un sifflement dans son oreille. Face à son silence, la main libre de Daredevil inspecte l'oreille de Clint comme s'il espère en tirer quelque chose. Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il ne trouve rien. « Je peux entendre votre oreillette. »

« C'est pas une oreillette. » Corrige Clint. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de comment le type est au courant de ça, pour commencer, mais Clint plie son oreille en avant pour révéler la fine cicatrice qui se trouve derrière. « C'est un implant cochléaire. Nouvelle génération, complètement interne, et putain j'espère vraiment que tu l'as pas bousillé parce que la chirurgie était assez désagréable la première fois. »

La prise qu'à Daredevil sur sa gorge se desserre légèrement. « Implant coch- » Il s'arrête, fronce les sourcils puis reprend d'une voix plus naturelle qu'auparavant. « Vous êtes sourd ? »

« Pas tant que tu ne bousilles pas l'implant. » Bougonne Clint, agacé, tout en massant son oreille douloureuse. « Mais ouais, techniquement. C'est un problème ? »

A sa grande surprise, les lèvres de Daredevil s'étirent légèrement vers le haut. « Pas le moins du monde. J'ai un problème, par contre, avec le fait que vous me suiviez depuis quelques jours. Je demande donc, qui vous envoie et que voulez-vous ? »

« Et je vais te le dire encore une fois, personne ne m'a envoyé. » Répète Clint. « C'est simplement une visite de courtoisie, je voulais juste me présenter. Clint Barton, enchanté. »

« Je connais ce nom. » Dit Daredevil. « Vous êtes un Avenger. Birdman ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Hawkeye. » Corrige-t-il automatiquement. À en croire le petit sourire en coin de Daredevil, il connaissait le nom exact et avait fait ça uniquement pour taquiner Clint. Ils sont deux à pouvoir jouer à ça. « Donc, _Evel Knievel_ , maintenant que les présentations sont faites, voudrais-tu lâcher mon œsophage ?

Daredevil considéra la question. « Vous n'êtes pas ici pour m'attaquer ? »

« Nope. Juste une visite de courtoisie. » Dit Clint. L'autre homme lève légèrement la tête, de la même manière que Tash lorsqu'elle écoute attentivement quelque chose, au loin, puis il relâche Clint. Le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle, Daredevil s'est déjà éloigné de plusieurs bons pas, se mettant hors de portée. Le mec était malin et doué pour juger un adversaire, définitivement pas un nouveau combattant. « Merci. » Dit Clint, touchant son coup pour découvrir avec plaisir que le gonflement n'est pas trop affreux. S'il est chanceux, il n'y aura pas de contusion. Ou pas trop.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Barton. Maintenant, sortez de ma ville. » Sur ce, Daredevil se tourne et est au niveau de la sortie de secours de l'immeuble voisin avant que Clint puisse prendre une inspiration pour essayer de l'arrêter.

Clint s'appuie contre le mur et regarde la tâche rouge et noire disparaître derrière les aérations et le bâtiment suivant avant de disparaître si loin dans l'obscurité que même les yeux de Clint ne peuvent plus le repérer. Il est encore tôt et, s'il le voulait vraiment, il pourrait certainement encore traquer Daredevil et essayer d'obtenir un peu plus de sa part, mais il ne va pas pousser sa chance trop loin. En plus, le bourdonnement dans son oreille douloureuse n'a pas encore tout à fait disparu et le coup de bâton qu'il s'est pris n'arrange pas son mal de crâne. Donc Clint regagne la route et, après quelques minutes, réussit à arrêter un taxi pour le ramener à Midtown.

Leur rencontre pourrait ne pas s'être déroulée comme il l'aurait souhaité, mais il a quand même réussi à trouver Daredevil avant Tony, ce qui veut dire que l'ingénieur lui doit de l'argent. Quand Clint entre dans l'ascenseur de l'entrée, il demande à voix haute. « Hey, JARV-hum, j'veux dire, FRIDAY. Désolé, j'suis pas encore habitué. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, M. Barton. » La voix robotique féminine répond d'un ton neutre depuis un haut-parleur dans le plafond. « Que puis-je faire pour vous? »

« Tony est encore debout ? » Demande Clint.

« Oui. Monsieur travaille actuellement dans le laboratoire. » Répond FRIDAY. « Voulez-vous le rejoindre ? »

« Ouais. » Accepte Clint, après réflexion il ajoute. « S'il-te-plaît. » Il s'appuie contre le mur métallique lisse et masse sa mâchoire douloureuse pendant que l'ascenseur se met en marche. Il va l'accorder à Daredevil : il ne retient pas ses coups. Ce n'est pas aussi douloureux que d'être frappé par Tash, mais ses coups sont tranchants comme un couteau tandis que le justicier est tout en force brute. Il est brièvement amusé par l'idée de voir Daredevil combattre Tash, parce que ça devrait être un putain de combat, mais il est ramené sur terre quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

Les labos sont illuminés, un blanc pur et rayonnant se reflète contre les surfaces polies et métalliques et des hologrammes remplissent la salle. Du rock classique quitte à plein régime le système stéréo intégré et il n'est pas difficile de trouver Tony au milieu de tout ça. Ajustant d'une main les fils à l'intérieur d'un casque de Iron Man pendant que l'autre s'agite dans l'air, tel un chef d'orchestre, faisant tourner et se superposer les hologrammes. Ce n'est pas une surprise de le voir réveillé à cette heure-ci. Tony a les cycles de sommeil les moins prévisibles que Clint a jamais vus, et il travaille dans un milieu où pouvoir passer plusieurs jours sans se reposer est nécessaire.

« FRIDAY, le son ? » Clint hausse la voix pour être entendu par-dessus la musique, et l'IA baisse gentiment Metallica à un niveau acceptable.

« Qu'est-ce que- ? » Tony regarde autour, confus, puis repère Clint. « Prendre ma musique en otage c'est pas cool. » Dit-il en guise d'accueil. Clint voit son regard se tourner aux nuances violettes qui apparaissent au niveau de son cou et sa mâchoire. « Wow, Barton, je savais pas que t'étais là-dedans. »

« J'ai trouvé Daredevil. » Annonce Clint, s'éloignant du chambranle de la porte et navigant entre les tables pleines de technologies qu'il ne peut même pas imaginer comprendre. « Il n'était pas vraiment ravi. »

Tony le considère l'air sceptique. « Tu veux me faire croire que tu l'as simplement rencontré dans le noir ? » Ricane-t-il. « Peu probable. »

« Mais c'est arrivé. Ce qui signifie que tu me dois cent dollars. » Clint tend la main, avec espoir, et ne peut cacher son air suffisant.

« Photo ou c'n'est jamais arrivé. » Rétorque Tony, haussant les épaules et retournant à son casque.

Clint souffle. « Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je demande au mec de prendre un selfie avec moi ? Il était plus intéressé à l'idée de me botter le cul. Et je pensais que ceci. » Il désigne ses ecchymoses. « Serait une preuve suffisante. »

« Oh, steuplait, je connais six endroits à moins de dix blocs où tu aurais pu avoir ces marques de la part d'un pro qui aurait l'air carrément mieux dans un costume en latex que ce justicier. » Ricane Tony

« Cinq, monsieur. » Intervient FRIDAY. « Angel's Dungeon a fermé ses portes l'hiver dernier. »

« Vraiment ? C'est une honte. Établissement haut de gamme, vraiment. » Tony brandit un fer à souder dans la direction de Clint. « J'insiste. C'est comme quand j'essaie de convaincre Pep que je suis bien celui qui a fait la vaisselle, photo ou ça ne s'est jamais passé. »

« Ça ne faisait pas partie de l'accord et tu le sais. » Argue Clint. « Arrête de faire ton bébé, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais pas te le permettre. » Face à l'ignorance de Tony, Clint décide d'employer les grands moyens. « Tu veux que je dise à Pepper que tu fais des paris sur qui peut se faire tabasser par un gredin justicier ? »

« Franchement pas sympa, mec. » Marmonna Tony. Il sort son portefeuille, avec soupir scandalisé, et en tire un bille de cent dollars. (Comme Clint le soupçonne, il y a en au moins une douzaine d'autres pliés à l'intérieur. Il faut être un connard stupidement sûr de soi pour transporter autant de liquide à New York, comme si de rien était, et si Tony est quoi que ce soit... c'est ça). Il les flanque dans la paume de main de Clint sans même le regarder.

Clint sourit tandis qu'il range le billet dans sa poche. « C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Stark. »

« Ne le dépense pas trop vite. » Lance Tony. « Tu l'as pas encore convaincu de venir jusqu'à la Tour. Je vais récupérer ce billet en un rien de temps. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Répond Clint. « Parce qu'il avait vraiment l'air partant pour jouer avec nous. T'as vu ce qu'il a fait à mon visage, nàn ? »

Tony lui lance un bref coup d'œil. « Je pensais qu'il ressemblait toujours à ça. »

« Enfoiré. »

« Je peux pas croire qu'un amateur ait pu te botter les fesses. » Marmonne Tony, tout en ricanant dans sa barbe. Clint décide à ce moment d'également s'assurer que Tony ne découvre jamais que Daredevil lui a aussi sauté dessus. « J'espère que ça fait mal. »

« J'ai eu pire. » Dit Clint en haussant les épaules. Il frotte encore son oreille douloureuse et hésite avant de faire pression dessus. Autant il déteste demander de l'aide à Tony, autant il sait également que s'il ne jette pas un œil dessus ça pourrait empirer plus tard. « En parlant de ça, pas moyen que tu jettes un œil sur mon implant avant que j'y aille ? Il a pris un sacré coup et il sonne un peu, depuis. C'est pas autant qu'avant donc je pense que ça va mieux, mais... tu sais... »

« Mieux vaut prévenir qu'être sourd comme un pot. » Termine à sa place Tony. Il désigne une table presque vide et Clint s'installe sur le bord de celle-ci pendant que Tony farfouille dans un tas de technologies. Il trouve un petit truc rectangulaire que Clint est quasiment sûr d'avoir vu dans un épisode de Star Trek, une fois, puis tapote dessus. Il fredonne tranquillement pendant que Tony le fait survoler son oreille. Quand il le repose, une pression sur un bouton fait apparaître un hologramme 3D de son implant cochléaire juste devant eux.

« Savoir que ce machin est à l'intérieur de ma tête va jamais devenir moins flippant. » Marmonne Clint tout en se penchant pour regarder la série complexe de tubes et de fils.

Tony renifle et jette un rapide coup d'œil vers une étagère, où le premier modèle du Réacteur Arc est rangé dans une vitrine. « Tu m'en diras tant. » Approuve-t-il. Ses yeux se rétrécirent pendant qu'il faisait tourner l'hologramme, utilisait ses doigts pour prendre certaines pièces à part et les examiner, il cliqua ensuite sur un bouton et l'image disparut. « Tout va bien. Tout est encore en un seul morceau. Il semblerait que la sonnerie dans ton oreille soit tout ce à quoi tu auras droit, ça va aller. »

« Merci. » Dit Clint en remettant pied à terre. « Dans ce cas, j'vais aller prendre quelques ibuprofène et pioncer. »

« Amuse-toi avec ça. » Lance Tony. Il balance le scanner sur une autre table puis retourne à son casque. « Oh, Barton ? » Ajoute-t-il et Clint s'arrête au niveau de la porte du labo. « Encore cent dollars pour une preuve photo ? »

Clint pense toujours que c'est fortement improbable que pareille chose arrive mais une vague idée commence à prendre forme dans sa tête, il sourit et hoche la tête. « Bien sûr, si tu veux. »

* * *

Note 3 : CCTV. Ici ça n'implique pas le réseau national télévisuel de Chine (dommage hein) mais plutôt la vidéosurveillance (closed-circuit television)

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Il y en a six au total. La moitié est déjà traduite et... si j'arrive à tenir mon nouveau programme, ça devrait le faire pour continuer à un chapitre par semaine (sauf que ça passera au mardi lors de la reprise de We are family)

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _Skayt_


	3. Vaut mille mots

_Hello, hello,_

 ** _TRADUCTION -_** ** _archiveofourown works / 3974947 / chapters / 8919196_**

 _Encore une traduction DD/MCU (je suis faible, qu'y puis-je ?). Puis je ne suis motivée par rien d'autre, en ce moment (sauf pour écrire quelques fics/OS Daredevil, MCU, etc. donc bon ça change pas des masses)_

 _Un gros gros merci à_ bubblewrappedkitty _pour avoir accepté que je traduise The Curiosity Game ! Vraiment ! Parce que, HEY, y a Matt ! Y a Clint ! Y a Tony ! Sérieux... que demander de plus ?_

 _Un gros merci à Dydy_ramen (je sais, tu as dit où étaient les majuscules mais dans l'immensité des trucs que je retiens ça... bah ça en fait pas partie) qui, comme pour None So Blind ou Thorns for Flowers m'a pas mal sauvé les fesses (mais pas le reste, elle en a eu marre de sauver le reste, la vilaine)_  
 _Et aussi à LiliEhlm qui a LiliEhlmter, comme d'habitude (et bientôt ça sera dans le dico en face de "GENIALE" !)_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

 _DOOONC... rien de tout ça n'est à moi._  
 _Ni Daredevil ; ni la série Daredevil ; ni l'idée de The Curiosity Game ; ni le texte ... je laisse à César (et tous les autres) ce qui est à César (et tous les autres) (et je m'en vais pleurer en mangeant des crocodiles car c'est vraiment trop triste)_

* * *

Clint Barton sait que l'ennui est dangereux ; que ça a tendance à lui faire faire des choses stupides. Des choses stupides comme parier avec Tony Stark sur qui sera le premier à trouver et sympathiser avec Daredevil, de Hell's Kitchen.

* * *

 **The Curiosity Game - Chapitre 03 - Vaut mille mots**

Matt Murdock est soudainement pleinement reconnaissant du fait que personne ne puisse le voir actuellement, parce que le long – très long – soupir fatigué qu'il ne peut retenir pourrait vraiment être considéré comme totalement « anti-Daredevil ». Il est à seulement un pâté de maison de l'origine flagrante du combat – et un particulièrement mauvais, vraiment, quelque chose comme du sept contre un, à ce qu'il peut dire de là où il est – quand il reconnaît la voix du gars seul qui provoque ses agresseurs. Ce mec est clairement un idiot. Un idiot qui combat seul contre sept membres de la mafia irlandaise, mais un idiot quand même.

Pendant un instant, Matt est fortement tenté de faire demi-tour et laisser le mec gérer ça tout seul. Il n'a manifestement pas trop de mal à gérer la situation, et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait personne à appeler en renfort si vraiment il en avait besoin. (Et ouais, peut-être que Matt est toujours irrité à l'idée que ce mec l'ai suivi ces dernières nuits et n'avait apparemment pas abandonné malgré le fait qu'il l'ait trouvé). Hélas, la curiosité finit par l'emporter et Matt saute pour se percher sur le toit de l'immeuble à côté de l'allée où se déroule le combat. Il écoute attentivement, regarde les taches exécuter une danse enflammée et se tourner autour sur le trottoir juste en-dessous.

Le gars – Clint Barton, alias Hawkeye, se souvient-il de la nuit passée – est purement sur la défensive. Il prend une paire de coups légers, juste assez pour maintenir l'intérêt des irlandais ; mais il est évident, même pour Matt, qu'il se contente de jouer avec eux. S'il le souhaitait vraiment, il pourrait probablement tous les mettre KO en quelques minutes, avec seulement quelques blessures minimes pour lui. Mais il ne le fait pas, il fait traîner les choses et n'essaie pas non plus de réduire le bruit. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il... ?

C'est un piège. Non. Pas un piège. Barton est seul, ici, il n'y a personne qui attend en embuscade (il revérifie vite fait et non, pas d'autres battements de cœur dans les environs), mais c'est un leurre. Il essaie d'attirer Daredevil et qu'il soit maudit si Matt ne venait pas de sauter à pieds joints dedans.

Maintenant qu'il sait ce qui se passe, Matt est plus tenté que jamais de juste faire demi-tour. Il y a des gens là-bas, des gens innocents et sans défense, qui ont réellement besoin de son aide. Il se redresse et il peut dire à quel moment Barton l'aperçoit – wow, la vue de l'homme est remarquable pour arriver à le repérer d'aussi loin dans l'obscurité – d'après le brusque sursaut dans sa respiration. Ce bref moment de distraction fait que Barton se prend un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui lui fait expirer tout l'air de ses poumons.

« Non, vraiment, tout va bien. » Lance-t-il d'une voix suffisamment forte pour être entendu par-dessus les bruits des combats. Les mafieux hésitent un peu, confus, et Matt peut entendre leurs muscles se tordre tandis qu'ils regardent autour pour voir à qui s'adresse Barton. « Reste assis là et admire, je gère. »

Matt roule des yeux mais utilise cet instant de distraction pour sauter et frapper un Paddy sur la tête à l'aide de son club. Une milliseconde plus tard, Barton – qui n'avait pas peur non plus d'utiliser les distractions à son avantage – en élimine un autre d'un coup de pied derrière les genoux et d'un coup de coude dans le crâne. Le rythme du combat est juste et normal. Matt s'y accoutume et circule entre et autour des mafieux sans vraiment y penser. De l'autre côté de l'allée, il entend Barton au niveau de l'escalier de secours – est-ce que cet enfoiré compte vraiment s'en aller après l'avoir jeté là-dedans ? Mais non. Barton s'agenouille et vient alors le retentissant _twang_ de la ficelle tendue qui envoie un projectile dans le dos d'un des hommes. Le crépitement de l'électricité reste dans l'air, là où a chuté l'homme, tandis que les deux hommes se tournent vers d'autres cibles.

Il faut à peine une minute pour que le dernier irlandais s'effondre suite à un coup sec en pleine figure. Matt s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle. Il sent l'air qui vibre autour, comme si quelque chose cherchait à le transpercer, et un petit sourire satisfait apparaît. Il fait volte-face, son corps est, pendant un instant, parallèle au sol, et saisit le projectile dans les airs avant d'atterrir.

« Sérieusement ? » Demande-t-il, d'une voix traînante, en direction de Barton, tenant la – flèche ? Il utilise un arc et une flèche ? Quel archaïsme. « Je vous sauve et vous essayez de me tirer dessus ? »

Barton souffle tout en sautant de l'escalier de secours. « Même pas. Si j'avais voulu te tirer dessus, je t'aurais tiré dessus. »

« Les super-héros dans votre genre sont tellement modestes. » Commente Matt, essayant de ne pas rouler une nouvelle fois des yeux.

« Non. Juste conscient de mes capacités. » Dit Barton. « Tu veux de la modestie ? Tu devrais rencontrer les gens avec qui je traîne. » Matt, qui a entendu les interviews à la télévision, ne peut pas vraiment le contredire. Pas quand son équipe comprend des gens tel que Tony 'Je suis Iron Man' Stark. « Ils ne plaisantaient pas. T'es vraiment genre... un ninja. La dernière personne qui a attrapé une de mes flèches était un dieu – ou un alien qui pense qu'il est un dieu, peu importe. »

Matt peut entendre de quelle manière le cœur de Barton accélère rien que d'en parler et il décide de ne pas le presser. À la place, il dit « Je pensais vous avoir dit de quitter Hell's Kitchen. »

« Je l'ai fait. » Répond Barton et Matt peut l'entendre sourire. « J'étais parti toute la journée. Tu m'as jamais dit que je pouvais pas revenir par contre. Donc, en fait, c'est ta faute. »

Cette fois, Matt ne peut pas s'empêcher le rouler des yeux, exaspéré. « Je m'assurerai de corriger cet oubli. Que voulez-vous, Barton ? »

« Cette fois ? Juste te voir en action. J'avais entendu dire que c'était un sacré spectacle. T'es comme Jackie Chan. »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agit. » Admet Matt en fronçant les sourcils.

Barton renifle. « Tu devrais sortir davantage. » Dit-il. « Je n'étais pas souvent dans des pays civilisés, au cours de vingt dernières années, et j'ai quand même vu ses films. Ou, en tout cas, les plus vieux, quand il avait encore un minimum de dignité. »

Ah. Ça explique pourquoi Matt ne le connaît pas. « Je ne regarde pas de films. » Explique-t-il. « Bien que j'aurais pu deviner que vous préfériez les vieilleries. Un arc et des flèches ? »

« L'arme la plus noble d'une époque beaucoup civilisée. » Dit Barton et Matt ricane parce qu'il a au moins vu _ce_ film. « Par contre, sérieux, les arcs sont carrément sous-estimés. C'est tellement plus naturel qu'un flingue, tu sais ? Tu le sens dans tout ton corps ; l'étirement et le froissement des muscles, le tout synchronisé avec ta respiration. Les flingues sont des outils. L'arc est une part de toi. »

« C'est poétique. » Fait remarquer Matt, amusé. Pas qu'il soit vraiment en désaccord, parce que, personnellement, il déteste les armes à feu, mais c'est assez divertissant de l'entendre parler de la sorte.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? T'es plus que bienvenu à essayer. » Invite Barton et l'air s'agite alors qu'il lui tend l'arc. « Bien que je sais pas si tu seras en mesure de le faire avec celui-ci, il faut un minimum de pratique avant d'utiliser un arc comme ça. »

Pendant un long moment, Matt est fortement tenté. Il y a comme un défi dans l'offre de Barton et il veut le relever. Il pense à Stick, qui est parfaitement capable de tirer à l'arc, et ce, sans même avoir l'avantage des sens exacerbés de Matt. (Ou, en tout cas, il ne pense pas. Peu importe. Il n'a jamais pu obtenir la moindre réponse claire de la part de ce type à ce sujet. Ou n'importe quel autre sujet). Il pourrait probablement faire un travail relativement décent ; et ça effacerait ce stupide sourire du visage de Barton.

Au final, Matt ne prend pas le risque. La dernière chose qu'il souhaite, c'est que l'Avenger découvre des choses à son sujet – avec l'équipe de scientifiques de choc qui n'ont pas peur de repousser les limites et Dieu, que feraient-ils s'ils découvraient quoi que ce soit au sujet de ses capacités ? Son esprit est momentanément envahi d'images des laboratoires stériles de Stark, plein de tables d'examen, avec des sangles et des outils à l'usage inconnu. Il sent sa mâchoire se serrer instinctivement.

« Non merci. » Répond-il dédaigneusement. « Je préfère m'en tenir aux combats rapprochés. »

« Toi qui vois. » Dit Barton tout en balançant l'arc dans son dos et récupérant la flèche qu'il a tiré sur Matt. « Chacun son truc. J'aime les trucs à distance mais c'est une manière de voir les choses. Ma vision est plus précise que celle de la plupart des gens. Ils disent que c'est parce que j'suis sourd, mais je suis comme ça depuis si longtemps que je me souviens pas vraiment comment c'était avant. »

Matt dodeline de la tête, retenant un sourire complice. « Ouais, j'ai entendu dire que ça arrive. » Barton semble vouloir en dire plus mais Matt lève une main pour l'arrêter. Un cri, au loin, a attiré son attention et, maintenant qu'il se concentre, il peut entendre des railleries et les battements de cœurs surexcités.

« Je dois y aller. » Se contente de dire Matt. Il saute d'une benne fermée aux escaliers de secours. Il est tellement concentré sur l'agression qu'il lui faut un bloc et demi pour se rendre compte que Barton le suit de nouveau. Il veut être ennuyé mais tout ce dont il peut se soucier pour l'instant c'est la voix terrifiée de la femme et les appels libidineux de ses agresseurs.

Il y a quatre hommes. L'un retient la femme, paniquée, pendant que les autres la tripotent les uns chacun leur tour. Il y en a un qui s'amuse avec un cran d'arrêt. Le _snickt_ de son arme est fort pour les oreilles de Matt tandis que l'homme l'ouvre et le ferme encore et encore. Matt commence par lui. Une brusque torsion du poignet envoie le couteau claquer contre le sol. L'homme jappe de douleur quand les os minuscules de son articulation frottent les uns contre les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent. Quand l'homme tombe sur ses genoux, Matt lui donne un coup de coude en pleine figure suffisamment fort pour que l'os zygomatique se fracture lui-aussi et que l'autre s'effondre.

L'un des autres s'est déjà enfui, effrayé dès la première difficulté. Matt abat un second homme d'une série de coups de poings – l'estomac, la gorge, la tête en une rapide succession. Il peut sentir l'air s'agiter quand le dernier mec cherche à donner un sérieux coup à l'arrière de son cou, au niveau d'un point sensible. Mais le temps qu'il évite le coup, l'homme est déjà au sol. Matt penche la tête vers l'endroit où il est recroquevillé, serrant on genoux d'où quelque chose de long et d'étroit s'échappe d'un côté. Il peut entendre les déplacements de Barton, qui ajuste sa position sur le bord de l'immeuble au-dessus.

Ignorant l'archer pour le moment, Matt assomme le gars tombé puis se tourne vers la femme terrorisée et blottie contre le mur. « Vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant. » La rassure-t-il, la voix plus basse mais il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être 'totalement Daredevil' avec elle. Pas quand il peut dire qu'elle est à peine sortie de l'adolescence et que son cœur est si près de la crise de panique. « Il y a une église, trois blocs à l'ouest, qui est toujours ouverte. Le prêtre vous aidera à appeler la police. Restez dans la lumière. »

La femme hoche la tête, haletante, mais ne bouge pas. Puis elle souffle calmement, « Merci », avant de s'élancer vers la route. Matt se tourne et remonte sur le toit, pas vraiment surpris de toujours y trouver Barton, qui semble l'attendre. Il suit la fille au travers des toits, s'assure qu'elle arrive bien à l'église, et fait finalement face à Barton.

« Vous savez, j'aimerais vraiment que vous cessiez de me suivre partout. » Annonce-t-il.

« Ouais... en parlant d'ça. » Dit Barton, totalement indifférent face à la pourtant flagrante frustration de Matt. « Comment t'as su que je te suivais ces dernières nuits ? Y a jamais personne qui sait quand je les suis. Enfin... personne en général. Des espions, parfois, mais c'est rare. T'es pas un espion, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu dois être l'espion le moins subtile de tous les temps. »

Matt hausse les épaules et ignore la seconde question, presque certain qu'elle est rhétorique. « Peut-être que vous n'êtes tout simplement pas aussi bon que vous le pensiez. »

« Bien essayé, gamin. » Répond Barton, sceptique. « Mais j'étais un espion avant même que tu ais atteint la puberté. »

« Vous ne devez pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi. » Remarque Matt. Il n'est pas doué pour deviner l'âge des gens sans les repères visuels sur leur visage, mais il n'y a aucune chance que Barton ait plus de dix ans de plus que lui.

Barton ne change rien, sa voix reste la même. « C'est ce que je dis. »

Il faut une bonne seconde pour qu'il enregistre ce qui vient d'être dit, et alors Matt ne trouve rien de plus éloquent que, « Oh ».

« Exactement. » Répond Barton. « Alors qu'est-ce que t'es ? Voyant ? Télépathe ? »

Matt ricane. « Bien sûr, quelque chose du genre. »

Barton ronchonne. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les 'humains améliorés' ? » Dit-il, secouant la tête. « J'pensais avoir enfin trouvé un autre mec qui était juste une personne _normale_ , comme moi. »

« Vous êtes vous-même un peu amélioré, vous ne pensez pas ? » Remarque Matt. « Avec une vue pareille. Juste parce qu'elle ne vient pas d'un super-sérum ou d'une quelconque technologie n'en fait pas moins un avantage. »

« J'sais pas. Ça me dérangerait pas outre mesure de guérir aussi vite que Cap ou Tash, parfois. » Dit Barton, laissant échapper un rire. « T'as ça ? »

« Non. Je guéris toujours de la bonne vieille manière. » Répond Matt et il ne peut arrêter le petit sourire qui traverse son visage.

« Ça craint, hein. » Reprend Barton. « Hey, au cas où tu te blesses et que tu as besoin d'être rafistolé : tu es plus que le bienvenu à la Tour. Je suppose que tu n'es pas particulièrement friand des hôpitaux, avec tout ton truc sur l'anonymat, et on te fera pas retirer ton masque. Sérieux, on sait ce que ça fait. Garde juste ça à l'esprit, tu sais... au cas où tu en ais besoin. Le numéro est sur ton téléphone. » Matt est tellement surpris qu'il a à peine le temps de tendre ses mains pour attrape le brûleur que Barton lui jette en pleine poitrine ; une rapide vérification révèle qu'il s'agit du sien.

« Comment avez-vous eu mon... »

Barton rit. « Je t'avais dit que j'étais doué. Peu importe, il se fait tard donc on se verra une autre fois. »

« Je préférerais vraiment qu'on ne le fasse pas. » Demande Matt après que Barton commence à battre en retraite, et la seule réponse qu'il obtient est un autre rire de l'archer. Secouant la tête, partagé entre l'agacement et un amusement peu réticent, Matt inspire profondément. Barton avait raison, il se fait tard. L'air s'est rafraîchi et dispersé comme il le fait quand vient l'aube. Il devine qu'il est presque cinq heures. Matt range son brûleur dans sa poche et part par le toit. Il est temps que la nuit en soit vraiment une.

o o o

Il est presque midi quand Clint se traîne hors du lit jusqu'aux parties communes. Lorsqu'il se glisse dans les cuisines, il y trouve Tony et Pepper en pleine conversation au niveau du comptoir. Ou plutôt, Pepper parle tout en faisant défiler des trucs sur sa tablette et Tony qui prétend l'écouter alors qu'il pioche dans son déjeuner dès qu'elle regarde ailleurs.

« B'jour, le Bel au Bois Dormant. » L'accueille Tony. « Ou devrais-je dire _bon après-midi_? »

« Pas encore midi. » Marmonne Clint, désignant rapidement l'horloge qui affiche 11:52.

« Bonjour, Clint. » Dit Pepper, et Clint lui accorde un chaleureux sourire tout en se versant une tasse de café. « Ne le laisse pas t'embêter, il serait toujours en train de dormir s'il était allé se coucher la nuit dernière. »

Tony agite une main dédaigneuse. « Les lasers ne se construisent pas seuls. Je dormirai quand je serai mort. »

« Ce qui risque d'arriver beaucoup plus rapidement si tu ne commences pas à dormir de temps en temps. » Répond Pepper, la conversation est bien huilée et sonne comme si elle a été répétée une douzaine de fois déjà. À en croire l'air ennuyé sur le visage de Tony, peut-être plus qu'une douzaine de fois. Pepper a les yeux rivés sur les contusions qu'a Clint au niveau du cou et du visage – Tony profite de sa distraction pour voler un quartier d'orange dans son assiette – et fronce les sourcils. « Tu vas bien ? »

.

« Il a rendu visite à Margie. » Explique Tony avec un petit sourire en coin.

Clint roule des yeux. « Mission ». Corrige-t-il. Ce n'est techniquement pas un mensonge, c'était juste plus une mission personnelle qu'une mission pour le SHIELD. « Je vais bien, ça a déjà été nettoyé. Ça semble pire que ça n'l'est. »

« Je suis contente d'entendre ça. » Dit Pepper. « Bon, je dois y aller. J'ai une réunion avec le conseil Énergie. J'imagine que tu ne viens pas. » Lance-t-elle à Tony.

« Pourquoi ? Tu te débrouilles tellement bien. Je détesterais me mettre en travers. » Répond-il.

Pepper soupire mais ça semble être davantage par habitude que par réelle exaspération. « Essaie de ne pas t'attirer trop d'ennuis pendant que je suis partie. » Clint regarde respectueusement ailleurs tandis qu'ils s'échangent leurs au revoir, s'occupe de son café et n'en lève les yeux que lors Pepper lance un « Au revoir, Clint » en sortant.

« Dure nuit ? » Demande Tony quand Clint ajoute une autre cuillère de sucre dans son café.

Clint marmonne vaguement dans son mug. « J'ai un cadeau pour toi, par contre. » Ajoute-t-il avec un sourire. Tony fait un bruit curieux, du coup Clint lui fait signe de le suivre et ils se déplacent au salon. « FRIDAY, tu peux afficher les images des caméras CCTV de l'angle de la 49th et de la 7th à environ trois heures trente ce matin ? »

« Tout de suite, monsieur. » Répond l'IA. L'image sombre et granuleuse arrive soudain sur l'écran de télévision. Il n'y a pas de son mais il est assez facile de comprendre le sens de la scène. Clint est acculé contre un mur pendant qu'un important groupe d'homme lui cherche les embrouilles.

« Oooh, je vais te voir te faire botter le cul ? » Demande Tony, amusé. « Bien que, pour être honnête, ce n'est pas quelque chose de nouveau, j'ai juste à charger n'importe quel enregistrement où tu t'entraînes avec Tash. »

« Attends. » Dit Clint, puis « FRIDAY, fais avance rapide, un peu... Là ! C'est bon. »

La vidéo revient à la normale pile lorsqu'un nouvel individu arrive dans le cadre. Clint se rassoit, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, tandis que les yeux de Tony s'écarquillent et qu'il ordonne à l'IA de zoomer sur le nouvel arrivant. « Jésus, est-ce que c'est... »

« Je sais que tu as demandé une preuve photo mais une vidéo compte quand même, non ? » Demande Clint. La vidéo tourne jusqu'à la fin du combat, où Clint et Daredevil sont debout dans l'allée et discutent avec une évidente familiarité. Au moment où les deux silhouettes disparaissent de l'écran, Tony sort du salon, fourrant, sans un mot, un billet de cent dollars dans les mains de Clint.

* * *

Note 4 : « Paddy » est une façon insultante de désigner les irlandais

Note 5 : « A more elegant weapon from a more civilized age » Clint fait référence à Star Wars (que Matt a vu, là, par contre) bien qu'il ait un peu modifié la citation. J'ai donc repris ce qui est dit dans le film en version française afin de garder le côté "citation" (en y incorporant autant que possible les modifications de Clint tout en la gardant facilement identifiable)

Note 6 : « burner phone », brûleur donc (et si je regardais un peu plus souvent des séries en français je saurais comment ils le traduisent en général) est un téléphone prépayé et régulièrement remplacé. Ça évite de laisser des traces et d'être chopé en train de faire des trucs illégaux. C'est typiquement ce que les criminels utilisent toujours/vont toujours acheter (et c'est comme ça qu'ils se font choper) dans les séries policières.

Note 7 : Je JURE que je déteste ces « hums » à la schtroumpf. Je suis chaque fois tentée de "hmmhmmer" comme dans Shrek car bon sang xD

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Il y en a six au total... donc voilà le milieux de la fic !

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _Skayt_


	4. Cuirassé

_Hello, hello,_

 ** _TRADUCTION -_** ** _archiveofourown works / 3974947 / chapters / 8919196_**

 _Encore une traduction DD/MCU (je suis faible, qu'y puis-je ?). Puis je ne suis motivée par rien d'autre, en ce moment (sauf pour écrire quelques fics/OS Daredevil, MCU, etc. donc bon ça change pas des masses)_

 _Un gros gros merci à_ bubblewrappedkitty _pour avoir accepté que je traduise The Curiosity Game ! Vraiment ! Parce que, HEY, y a Matt ! Y a Clint ! Y a Tony ! Sérieux... que demander de plus ?_

 _Un gros merci à Dydy_ramen (je sais, tu as dit où étaient les majuscules mais dans l'immensité des trucs que je retiens ça... bah ça en fait pas partie) qui, comme pour None So Blind ou Thorns for Flowers m'a pas mal sauvé les fesses (mais pas le reste, elle en a eu marre de sauver le reste, la vilaine)_  
 _Et aussi à LiliEhlm qui a LiliEhlmter, comme d'habitude (et bientôt ça sera dans le dico en face de "GENIALE" !)_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

 _DOOONC... rien de tout ça n'est à moi._  
 _Ni Daredevil ; ni la série Daredevil ; ni l'idée de The Curiosity Game ; ni le texte ... je laisse à César (et tous les autres) ce qui est à César (et tous les autres) (et je m'en vais pleurer en mangeant des crocodiles car c'est vraiment trop triste)_

* * *

Clint Barton sait que l'ennui est dangereux ; que ça a tendance à lui faire faire des choses stupides. Des choses stupides comme parier avec Tony Stark sur qui sera le premier à trouver et sympathiser avec Daredevil, de Hell's Kitchen.

* * *

 **The Curiosity Game - Chapitre 04 - Cuirassé**

Le métal résonne dans son dos alors que Matt se replie sur lui-même sous le système de ventilation. Ses oreilles s'efforcent de repérer le bruit de son poursuivant. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Barton se montre encore une fois et bien qu'il n'en est pas vraiment ravi, il aurait vraiment préféré ça à ce nouveau développement. Il y a quelque chose de fondamentalement _mort_ au sujet de son nouveau poursuivant – plus de métal que de peau, un battement de cœur si faible qu'il en devient presque indétectable, et sa poitrine brille avec une impulsion d'énergie différente de tout ce que Matt a déjà rencontré. Ça joue avec ses sens et complique l'analyse. Voilà pourquoi il a décidé qu'il est plus sûr de l'éviter plutôt que de lui faire face jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr.

Le gravier craque quand la silhouette atterrit de l'autre côté du toit. Le gémissement des propulseurs diminue jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. « Je peux te voir, tu sais. » La voix est dure et métallique, grinçante aux oreilles de Matt, et, pourtant, reste à un niveau impressionnant de condescendance. « Je veux dire, sérieusement, t'as jamais joué à cache-cache ou quoi ? »

Matt serre la mâchoire. Bon, il n'y a plus rien à faire, maintenant. Il peut gérer des voyous normaux mais il n'est pas sûr quant à comment il va tenir contre ce monstre métallique. Ce n'est pas comme s'il a beaucoup d'options pour le moment. Tirant ses matraques, Matt bondit hors de sa cachette et atterrit dans une position défensive accroupie. Il jette une seule matraque droit vers la lumière au centre mais le bâton est détruit en une rapide et perçante pulsion énergique qui fait reculer Matt à cause du bruit.

« Doucement, Tête Cornue. » Dit l'homme-machine, des engrenages grincent d'une façon que Matt ne peut voir – il y a vraiment peu de chaleur émanant de l'homme et la lumière du centre détraque toujours ses sens avec une impulsion faible et stable. « Je suis flatté mais je ne suis pas ici pour danser le tango. »

« Que voulez-vous ? » Grogne Matt, de sa voix de Daredevil la plus menaçante.

Il y a un sifflement d'air pressurisé qui s'échappe et le raclement d'un métal lisse sur un autre métal. « Je voulais juste bavarder. » Dit l'homme et, tout à coup, sa voix est tout à fait humaine.

Le brusque changement perturbe Matt, et il blâme ça pour justifier le fait qu'il lui fait plusieurs secondes pour identifier la voix. Soudain, tout se met en place, et il se redresse de sa position accroupie, feignant un air exaspéré. « Tony Stark. Pourquoi vous autres, les Avengers, êtes soudainement aussi intéressés par ma personne ? »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais j'étais simplement curieux. » Répond Tony. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouveau joueur en ville et je voulais voir ça par moi-même. »

« _Entendu dire_ par Barton ? » Demande Matt, planifiant d'ores et déjà d'avoir une discussion avec l'archer sur les commérages la prochaine – et inévitable – fois qu'il se montrera.

« Hmm ? Oh. Non. Je savais pour toi en premier. » Répond Stark. « Je suis celui qui lui a parlé de toi, en fait. C'était stupide de ma part, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il te trouverait en premier. »

Matt grogne. « Ouais, merci pour ça. Je ne peux plus m'en débarrasser, maintenant. »

« Ouais, il peut être un peu collant quand il trouve quelqu'un qu'il apprécie. Un peu comme un chiot, en fait. » Dit Stark, avec un bruit d'engrenages que Matt espère être un haussement d'épaules. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être tendu, de toute façon, et apparemment Stark le remarque. « Hey, si je me mets hors-tension tu ne vas pas m'attaquer, hein ? Parce que ce costume me fait transpirer et, je veux dire, _eurk_. Dégueu. » Matt agite la main, de manière évasive, et Stark semble considérer ça comme un accord. S'en suit un enchaînement complexe de vrombissements grinçants, de plaques de métal qui se déplacent et glissent les unes sur les autres dans un style labyrinthique que Matt ne peut simplement pas suivre car il y a énormément de choses qui se déplacent en même temps. Puis, un léger craquement de caoutchouc sur le gravier se fait entendre quand Stark marche sur le toit.

Ses battements de cœur sont tout à coup présents et non filtrés. Sa respiration est stable, juste un peu trop rapide à cause de l'excitation et, maintenant que Stark est hors de son armure, Matt peut cent fois mieux sentir sa présence. Ça le fait se sentir plus à l'aise et il sent l'anxiété quitter ses muscles. Stark s'avance et se juche sur le bord en béton d'une verrière, étendant ses jambes devant lui.

«Alors... c'est un problème que tu as ? » Demande-t-il comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. Matt penche la tête, confus, donc Stark précise. « Le costume et la transpiration. »

« Un peu. » Il confirme. « Des Under Armour aides. » Stark tapote le béton juste à côté de lui mais Matt reste là où il est, les pieds plantés là et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en un geste de défi. « Vous savez que j'ai autre chose à faire que satisfaire la curiosité de quelques super-héros. »

Stark ricane. « Comme si tu serais encore planté là s'il se passait quelque chose. » Dit-il. « Par ailleurs, tu es toi-même un petit peu curieux et tu le sais. »

Matt est déterminé à faire taire la partie de lui qui _est_ curieuse, furieux qu'elle existe dans un premier temps. Il blâme Foggy, qui est plus que légèrement obsédé par les super-héros. Il est clair que son meilleur ami déteint sur lui. « Que voulez-vous, Stark ? »

« Idéalement, je voudrais que tu acceptes de venir à la Tour histoire de je puisse narguer Barton pour avoir su te convaincre alors que lui non. » Répond Stark, et Matt est momentanément perturbé par tant d'honnêteté. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse sincère, pas après avoir passé des années à entendre le gars donner des réponses évasives et partir lors des interviews, évitant les sujets qu'il ne voulait pas aborder avec une sorte de grâce et de charisme qui rendaient la plupart de ses camarades de droit verts de jalousie. « Malheureusement Barton est à l'étranger pour le moment, donc la satisfaction ne serait pas vraiment là. » Continue Stark comme s'il ne venait pas de légèrement ébranler la vision du monde de Matt. « Mais tu es toujours le plus que bienvenu à venir faire un tour. »

« Non merci. » Répond Matt sans hésiter.

Stark penche la tête et il peut sentir le poids de son regard. « Vraiment ? Parce que t'as pas idée de ce que la plupart des gens pourraient faire pour juste apercevoir l'intérieur de la Tour Avengers. »

« Je ne suis pas 'la plupart des gens'. » Répond Matt, haussant les épaules.

« Ouais, je suppose que la plupart des gens ne passent pas leur nuit à se battre avec chaque criminel de seconde zone qu'ils peuvent trouver. » S'amuse légèrement Stark. « Dire que les gens me disent que _mes_ hobbies sont auto-destructeurs. » Matt n'a rien à répondre à ça donc il se contente d'attendre, et, de façon prévisible, Stark comble le silence. « Tu sais, tes talents sont gâchés, ici. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, dans notre équipe. »

« Hell's Kitchen a davantage besoin de moi. » Répond catégoriquement Matt. « Pendant que vous et votre équipe vous occupez des aliens, des gens normaux, ici, en subissent les conséquences. C'est là que j'interviens. Vous gérez les gros problèmes, je m'occupe des choses au jour le jour. »

Stark souffle, pensif. « Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. »

« C'est juste comme ça que ça se passe. » Répond Matt, indifférent. « Ce que _vous_ faites et ce que _je_ fais est complètement différent. Les Avengers s'occupent des problèmes de grande envergure, et ne vous méprenez pas, c'est apprécié. Je préfère ne pas me faire tuer par des aliens ou des robots ou peu importe ce que vous avez eu cette semaine. Mais je m'occupe d'affaires moindres. Sauver des personnes seules et des communautés. C'est ça mon rôle. »

« Et les gens comme moi ne peuvent pas voir les arbres dans la forêt. » Ajoute Stark.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

Stark souffle et agite paresseusement une main. « C'était sous-entendu. » Il y a un long silence et Stark tortille ses doigts sur ses cuisses, comme s'il ne savait pas fonctionner sans quelque chose pour occuper ses mains. « Tu n'as pas tort, en fait. C'est pas comme si je rencontrais souvent en face à face les gens que je sauve. Je les vois, bien sûr, mais généralement pas en personne. Aux infos ou dans des interviews en ligne, des trucs du genre. Mais parfois, dans le feu de l'action, je les vois. Ceux que je sauve et ceux que je – ceux que je ne sauve pas. » Stark se racle la gorge. « En Sokovie, il y avait ce gamin – il ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans – et il aidait les autres à s'échapper. J'ai essayé de retourner le chercher, je l'ai vu me regarder juste avant et il avait l'air _tellement_ _plein d'espoir_. Comme s'il _savait_ à ce moment qu'il allait s'en sortir. Et j'ai juste – je n'ai pas été assez rapide. »

Matt grimace de sympathie. Il reconnaît les émotions que Stark essaie de dissimuler, une culpabilité accablante et un dégoût de soi car les mêmes sentiments lui serrent la poitrine à chaque instant. Il sait qu'il n'y a rien qu'il peut faire pour les faire disparaître, rien pour adoucir cette lame plantée dans sa poitrine, mais il est déterminé à faire ce qu'il peut. Donc Matt réduit la distance et s'assoit sur le rebord, à côté de Stark. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ouais, eh bien... » Stark émet un son désinvolte et dédaigneux, mais il n'y a aucune énergie derrière. « Cap n'arrête pas de dire des trucs du genre 'tu ne peux pas tous les sauver' et je sais que c'est vrai mais c'est facile pour eux. C'est des espions et des soldats, ils sont habitués à ce genre de trucs. Je suis juste - » Matt peut alors sentir que Stark remet son masque, se glissant derrière ses fanfaronnades et son charisme. « Eh bien... juste un génie milliardaire playboy et philanthrope. »

« Ouais, évidemment. » Le ménage Matt. À l'intérieur, il est pris d'un surprenant et chaleureux sentiment de camaraderie auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, plus tôt, qu'il trouverait son âme sœur en la personne de Tony Stark, il aurait ri, mais ils y étaient... deux hommes ordinaires, complètement hors de leur élément mais faisant leur possible pour aider parce qu'ils en avaient les moyens, et donc une responsabilité.

Stark se tourne pour regarder Matt et s'ébroue. « Y a pas à dire, ce costume est sans aucun doute une version améliorée du vieux machin Dread Pirate Robert que tu avais, mais, mec, _des_ _cornes_? »

Matt ne peut réprimer le rire silencieux qui lui échappe. « Ouais, on me le dit souvent. »

« Est-ce qu'elles servent à quelque chose, au moins ? » Demande Stark. « Y a une antenne à l'intérieur ou un truc du genre ? »

« Non, bien qu'elles ont laissé d'assez bonnes marques quand j'ai donné un coup de tête en pleine poitrine à un mec, la semaine dernière. »

Stark renifle. « Ouais, j'veux bien le croire. Mais bon, je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment reprocher à un mec de vouloir un effet dramatique. »

« Pas quand vous avez des salles entières à impressionner. » Sourit Matt. « Je voulais faire impression et, jusqu'à présent, ça semble fonctionner. »

« Personnellement, je serais plus enclin à me moquer de toi. » Avoue Stark. « Mais bon, Steve court partout avec des ailes sur sa tête donc je suppose que ça pourrait être pire. » Matt penche la tête, étonné par cette nouvelle. Ce n'est pas comme s'il a un jour vu Captain America, excepté sur de vieilles cartes à collectionner qu'il a vues quand il était enfant; et il ne se souvient pas vraiment de son apparence, si ce n'est des étoiles et des bandes. Il va devoir interroger Foggy à ce sujet dans la matinée.

Peu importe ce que Stark allait dire ensuite, il est soudainement interrompu par une forte sonnerie de portable. Stark sort le téléphone pour le vérifier et jure à voix basse. « J'dois y aller, j'ai pas réalisé qu'il était si tard. » Dit-il, fourrant l'appareil dans sa poche. « Si je ne suis pas à la maison quand Pep rentrera, j'vais être puni. » Matt ne peut s'empêcher d'en ricaner. « Tu ris mais tu n'as jamais rencontré cette femme. Elle est flippante quand elle est en colère. Même Thor ne va pas lui chercher des noises et il se bat contre des géants de glace assoiffés de sang. _Pour s'amuser_. »

« Ça doit être une force de la nature pour vous supporter. » Répond Matt, avec un petit sourire en coin.

De manière surprenante, Stark rit. « T'as pas idée. Bon, je déteste couper court à notre petit rencard mais souviens-toi, t'es toujours le bienvenu pour passer à la Tour. FRIDAY te laissera passer et posera aucune question. Et si t'as des problèmes et que t'as besoin d'un coup de – »

« Clint s'est déjà chargé de ça. » Répond Matt en agitant son brûleur.

Stark laisse échapper un bruit offensé et lui arrache le téléphone des mains. « Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_? Une brique Nokia, sérieusement ? T'es au courant que les téléphones se sont vachement améliorés au cours de la dernière décennies, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je l'aime bien. » Annonce Matt. « Il est solide. »

« Ouais, et si tu fais tomber tes bâtons, il peut faire office d'arme de secours. » Se moque Stark. « Mais c'est à peu près tout ce à quoi il est bon. Ça doit pas être pratique d'utiliser ce vieux machin quand ça urge. J'veux dire... t'as entendu parler des commandes vocales, nàn ? C'est un vrai gain de temps. » Il secoue la tête et lui rend le téléphone avant de se relever. « Je vais te trouver quelque chose de mieux. J'ai quelques designs de téléphones qui peuvent prendre une vraie raclée et qui sont beaucoup plus perfectionnés que à ce presse-papier. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème avec mon téléphone. » Dit Matt, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'adresser à un mur, pour le bien que ça fait. Stark est encore à marmonner à propos de la 'technologie préhistorique' et du 'gaspillage inutile de câbles' tout en retournant dans son costume, faisant passer sa voix de normale à celle métallique et filtrée.

« Je te filerai ça plus tard. » Dit Iron Man. Matt fait un pas en arrière quand les propulseurs s'enflamment et envoient l'autre homme dans les airs à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Frimeur. » Grommelle Matt en secouant la tête. Il tourne les talons et file chercher un vrai travail à faire.

* * *

Note 8 : Under Armour : Cela a commencé avec la simple volonté de faire un tee shirt de qualité supérieure. Un t shirt qui procure une compression et qui retire la transpiration de votre peau, plutôt que de l'absorber. Un t shirt qui travaille avec votre corps pour réguler votre température et améliorer votre performance.

Fondé en 1996 par Kevin Plank, l'ancien joueur de football à l'Université de Mayland, Under Armour est le créateur des vêtements de sport - des équipements fabriqués pour garder les athlètes biens, secs et lumineux durant un match, un entraînement en club ou à l'extérieur.

La technologie derrière les divers produits Under Armour pour hommes, femmes et adolescents est complexe, mais le programme pour en récolter les bénéfices est simple : porter HeatGear lorsqu'il fait chaud, ColdGear lorsqu'il fait froid, et AllSeasonGear entre les deux extrêmes.

Under Armour a pour mission de rendre les athlètes meilleurs à travers de la passion, du design, et l'inflexible poursuite de l'innovation

 **(j'ai repris l'explication que Dydy_Ramen m'avait donné un matin où j'avais la tête dans le fondement - comme tous les matins, ouais, pas besoin de me le rappeler)**

Note 9 : Dread Pirate Roberts est un personnage de The Princess Bride. J'étais pas trop sûre si je devais faire une note ou pas donc... tadam. Après j'ai pas (encore) vu le film dooonc... mais en googlant Dread Pirate Roberts, on comprend de suite le pourquoi du comment ;-)

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Il y en a six au total...la fin approche :D

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _Skayt_


	5. Avec un M majuscule

_Hello, hello,_

 ** _TRADUCTION -_** ** _archiveofourown works / 3974947 / chapters / 8919196_**

 _Encore une traduction DD/MCU (je suis faible, qu'y puis-je ?). Puis je ne suis motivée par rien d'autre, en ce moment (sauf pour écrire quelques fics/OS Daredevil, MCU, etc. donc bon ça change pas des masses)_

 _Un gros gros merci à_ bubblewrappedkitty _pour avoir accepté que je traduise The Curiosity Game ! Vraiment ! Parce que, HEY, y a Matt ! Y a Clint ! Y a Tony ! Sérieux... que demander de plus ?_

 _Un gros merci à Dydy_ramen (je sais, tu as dit où étaient les majuscules mais dans l'immensité des trucs que je retiens ça... bah ça en fait pas partie) qui, comme pour None So Blind ou Thorns for Flowers m'a pas mal sauvé les fesses (mais pas le reste, elle en a eu marre de sauver le reste, la vilaine)_  
 _Et aussi à LiliEhlm qui a LiliEhlmter, comme d'habitude (et bientôt ça sera dans le dico en face de "GENIALE" !)_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

 _DOOONC... rien de tout ça n'est à moi._  
 _Ni Daredevil ; ni la série Daredevil ; ni l'idée de The Curiosity Game ; ni le texte ... je laisse à César (et tous les autres) ce qui est à César (et tous les autres) (et je m'en vais pleurer en mangeant des crocodiles car c'est vraiment trop triste)_

* * *

Clint Barton sait que l'ennui est dangereux ; que ça a tendance à lui faire faire des choses stupides. Des choses stupides comme parier avec Tony Stark sur qui sera le premier à trouver et sympathiser avec Daredevil, de Hell's Kitchen.

* * *

 **The Curiosity Game - Chapitre 05 - Avec un M majuscule**

Matt n'est pas stupide. Contrairement à l'opinion populaire ( _lire : Foggy_ ), il s'avère que Matt sait ce que son corps peut ou non supporter. Il a été formé pour en être parfaitement conscient. Il sait précisément combien d'heures sans sommeil il peut supporter avant que son temps de réponse commence à diminuer et combien de temps doit durer sa sieste pour récupérer. Il peut dire la différence entre une entaille qu'il peut nettoyer lui-même et une où il aura besoin d'appeler Claire ou Foggy pour le suturer. Il sait comment réajuster son mode de combat pour soulager une articulation blessée en attendant de pouvoir de nouveau l'utiliser. Il n'est pas stupide et il sait où tracer la ligne pour rester en vie.

C'est comme ça qu'il sait que sa situation actuelle a dévié vers « mauvaise » avec un M majuscule.

Tout commence assez normalement, pour lui. Il a traqué un nouveau groupe du crime organisé qui a essayé de combler le vide laissé par l'arrestation de Fisk ; cette fois c'est du commerce d'armes consistant à fournir les gangs locaux et les dealers. Ça lui a pris environ une semaine d'interrogatoires pour obtenir les noms et l'emplacement des hommes au sommet de la hiérarchie, et peut-être qu'il aurait dû attendre un jour de plus et prendre un peu plus de repos avant d'aller après eux, mais l'adrénaline le fait vibrer à la seule idée d'enfin résoudre ce casse-tête. Donc il fonce droit sur eux, quand bien même n'a-t-il pas dormi plus d'une poignée d'heures ces quatre derniers jours.

Ils sont retranchés dans un bâtiment industriel abandonné près des quais ; ce qui est suffisamment cliché pour être ennuyeux ; et il supprime un garde avant de s'installer sur une passerelle pour avoir un aperçu de l'endroit. Rien qui sort de l'ordinaire : de longues tables en bois qui gémissent sous le poids de leur marchandises, quelques gardes ennuyés qui traînent au niveau des portes, un groupe d'hommes qui sentent le gel pour les cheveux et les cigarettes et qui ont une discussion animée au-dessus d'un tas de papiers.

Plus tard, Matt blâmera la perfection de cette scène stéréotypée l'ayant amené à être trop sûr de lui.

Il assomme deux des gardes avant que les autres dans la pièce se rendent compte qu'il est ici. L'un des hommes panique et tente de s'enfuir ; un lancé de matraque à l'arrière de son crâne le met à terre. Les autres se bousculent dans un certain sens de l'ordre et Matt se déplace entre eux presque trop facilement. Son sang chante, le diable en lui hurle de triomphe au moment où il atteint la paire de mecs au centre.

Les deux sont terrifiés, la tête de Matt vacille presque entre les hormones et la sueur qui se détache de leur peau, et il est trop facile d'en supprimer un d'un coude bien placé dans la mâchoire. Il saisit l'autre par le col et le pousse en arrière, contre la table, afin que sa colonne soit inconfortablement tordue. « Ah, mec, steuplait, non » Bégaie frénétiquement le voyou lorsque Matt lève son poing pour lui flanquer un coup.

« Quittez ma ville. » Gronde dangereusement Matt.

« J'peux pas, mec, mon boss- » Le truand agrippe la main sur sa chemise, essayant de l'obliger à lâcher prise, mais il n'y a pas la moindre prise sur le matériau lisse du gant de Matt.

« Votre boss, » Dit Matt, faisant son possible pour masquer sa confusion. Il n'a jamais entendu dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un plus haut, il pensait que ces idiots étaient au sommet de la chaîne. « Pour qui travaillez-vous ? »

« Ch'ai pas, mec, j'ai pas eu de nom. » Le bras de Matt frappe en avant, l'homme grogne au travers son nez cassé. « Qué chingados ! J'suis sérieux ! J'ai pas d'nom, j'reçois juste mes ordres. Y sont donnés via un téléphone, t'sais. Des SMS, y m'disent c'que j'dois apporter et où les laisser. J'sais rien d'plus que ça, j'te jure, mec, je ne- »

Le brusque claquement des coups de feu fait sursauter Matt plus que n'importe quoi d'autre et, dans le laps de temps qu'il lui faut pour reculer, le flingue tire quatre nouvelles fois. Il re-concentre son attention et, d'un uppercut, envoie le gars face à lui culbuter en arrière, par-dessus la table où s'entasse la marchandise. Matt se jette hors de la trajectoire d'une nouvelle balle, vise son agresseur – l'un des gars qu'il a assommé précédemment et qui doit être de nouveau dans la course – et envoie un des semi-automatiques vers lui. L'homme titube lorsque la crosse de l'arme le frappe en pleine épaule et, avant qu'il puisse récupérer, Matt le tient dans une prise d'étranglement. Ses doigts essaient de le faire lâcher mais Matt ne le lâche pas tant qu'il n'entend pas la respiration du mec ralentir jusqu'à retourner dans l'inconscience.

Lâchant le gars, Matt balaie rapidement le bâtiment pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne se relève. Tous les battements de cœurs sont bas et réguliers. La seule chose notable est la forte odeur de cuivre et de fer qui recouvrent les odeurs ambiantes. Il faut une seconde supplémentaire pour que Matt se rende compte qu'il est la source de l'odeur, et, avec cette prise de conscience soudaine la douleur perce ses défenses telle un bélier. Son torse est comme en feu. Il chancelle, serre les dents pendant qu'il tente de récupérer le contrôle de son corps.

 _L'esprit contrôle le corps_ , rappelle, las et condescendante, la voix railleuse qui rôde toujours dans un coin de sa tête. _Allons, Matty, l'esprit contrôle le corps, tu le sais. Donc...ressaisis-toi et remet_ _s_ _-toi au boulot_.

Matt déglutit péniblement, s'efforce d'emprisonner la douleur derrière les barrières de son esprit, puis se redresse. Il ne peut pas vraiment traîner tout ces criminels jusqu'au commissariat, il sort donc son brûleur et compose le code à trois chiffres grâce à sa mémoire musculaire. On lui répondit d'un soupir fatigué et Matt débite à toute allure l'adresse (approximative) de l'entrepôt avant de raccrocher. La police sera là bientôt – ils sont suffisamment habitués à ces dénonciations anonymes pour savoir qu'il faut les prendre au sérieux. Satisfait d'avoir fini son boulot pour la nuit, Matt rejoint péniblement le toit et s'en va.

Il commence à tomber sept blocs plus tard. Il en faut deux de plus avant qu'il ne s'arrête car le monde tangue dangereusement et qu'il n'est pas loin de tomber du toit. Pour l'équilibre, il s'accroche à une corde à linge. Il concentre ses sens sur sa personne et suit la douleur dans son torse. Trois plaies brûlantes. Deux ont traversé son corps, une s'est logée quelque part, d'après le clic métallique contre une côte fracturée. Pas d'odeur d'acide ou de toxines ; donc il semble qu'aucun organe n'a été perforé, une chance. Le sang s'est infiltré entre son costume et sa peau, épais et poisseux comme de la colle chaude. Il ne peut pas savoir avec précision la quantité perdue, excepté que c'est trop pour être bon pour la santé. La dernière fois qu'il a perdu autant de sang, il s'est évanoui aux pieds de son meilleur ami ; et vu comme sa tête lui tourne, on dirait que c'est bien parti pour se répéter.

Par conséquent... c'était mauvais avec un M majuscule.

Matt sort son brûleur – ignorant ostensiblement le fait que ses mains soient pleines de sang – et compose le premier numéro de son répertoire. Claire. Elle va probablement lui conseiller d'aller à l'hôpital, mais elle est susceptible d'être d'une plus grande aide que Foggy. Le téléphone sonne quatre fois et Matt s'affaisse lourdement contre un poteau métallique avant qu'on ne décroche.

« Barton. »

« Barton ? » Matt répète, confus. Non, ce n'est pas possible. L'annuaire est dans l'ordre alphabétique et Clint devrait arriver en seconde position, après Claire. Matt réalise seulement que, peut-être, Clint pourrait avoir mis son nom de famille plutôt que son prénom – _bien sûr qu'il l'a fait, c'est un agent du gouvernement, il se fait davantage appeler par son nom que son prénom –_ et il se maudit intérieurement pour être si stupide.

« Attends. Daredevil ? » Demande Barton, surpris. « Wow. Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu appelles, franchement. Quoi de neuf ? » Matt s'agrippe si fort au poteau que ses jointures en deviennent blanches et il s'effondre sur ses genoux sur le gravier. Il gémit de douleur à cause des plaies brûlantes dans son côté. « Merde, c'est pas un appel de courtoisie, n'est-ce pas. »

« Je pense que j'ai un problème. » Admet Matt parce qu'il peut sentir le brouillard arriver, ses sens qui s'atténuent et il sait, instinctivement, qu'il lui reste peu de temps avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Il sait que ce n'est pas quelque chose que Claire ou Foggy peuvent gérer pour lui. Pas cette fois. « Balle. Trois, au moins. »

Barton laisse échapper un doux flot de malédictions à mi-mots. « Je suis dans un avion pour rentrer de DC, mais je peux envoyer quelqu'un te chercher. » Dit-il. « T'es où ? »

Matt doit se forcer à se concentrer. Il revient sur ses pas au travers sa carte mentale afin de savoir exactement où il a terminé. Ça lui prend beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire et, quand il revient lentement à la réalité, il peut entendre Barton répéter son nom, encore et encore, inquiet. « Cinquante-deuxième et – euh. » Matt hésite. « Vers la douzième, je pense. Ouais, je peux sentir le resto coréen. »

« Ouais, je vois où c'est. » Confirme Barton. « Bon, je vais appeler à la Tour, voir si quelqu'un peut venir te chercher. Juste... essaie de rester éveillé, OK ? »

Matt ne peut rien donner de plus éloquent qu'un grognement qui, il l'espère, semble affirmatif. Il remet ensuite son téléphone dans une poche de son costume. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui souffle qu'il a besoin de descendre, de quitter le toit. Celui qui vient pour lui pourrait ne pas être en mesure de le descendre s'il perd connaissance. Matt se redresse, un bras protecteur est enroulé autour de son estomac, et il titube vers le bord de l'immeuble.

C'est difficile à dire, parce que ses sens vont et viennent comme une vieille radio, mais il est certain à environ quatre-vingt-cinq pour-cent qu'il y a une benne à ordure ouverte juste sous lui. Il peut si bien sentir l'odeur accablante des épices coréennes et de la nourriture en décomposition qu'elle n'est probablement pas fermée. Matt laisse tomber un de ses bâtons qui atterrit dans un léger _thwump_. Fermant les yeux, Matt adresse une rapide prière afin de ne pas se briser la nuque, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, puis tombe du toit. Pendant sa chute, il y a un court instant pendant lequel l'apesanteur est effrayante, il essaie instinctivement de se stabiliser, et enfin son corps s'écrase contre un amas humide de déchets.

La vague de douleur qui en résulte est si forte qu'un cri s'échappe de sa gorge et qu'il peine à combattre l'inconscience. Il se retire dans son propre esprit, médite pour s'occuper de sorte que tout glisse à l'arrière plan. C'est une tâche intense, il regroupe ses sens et la douleur et essaie de les ranger derrière un mur. Ce n'est pas un franc succès et il peut sentir son état de conscience s'accrocher à un fil aussi fragile qu'une toile d'araignée. Il se force à rester conscient jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des voix au début de l'allée.

« Tu avais dit qu'il était au niveau du Nguyen's ? » Demande une voix féminine, avec un léger accent – peut-être slave, mais l'ouïe de Matt est un peu bancale et il ne peut en déterminer l'origine exacte. « Clint, je ne – ouais, je _sais_ ça. »

Matt essaie, dans un souffle, de l'appeler mais la douleur est telle que tout l'air qu'il expire sort en un gémissement faible. Il entend les pas de la femme – légers comme une plume, trop pour être normaux – hésiter avant de changer de direction et se rapprocher. « Attends, je pense que je- » Il y a une tâche rouge-orangée – sa chaleur corporelle – qui plane au-dessus de lui, couplée à un rythme cardiaque terriblement lent. Ou peut-être que ça semble juste lent comparé à sa tachycardie due aux chocs. « Je l'ai. Let's go. » Ensuite, elle se dirige vers lui. « Daredevil, je suppose. Je m'appelle Natasha, Clint m'a envoyée vous trouver. Pouvez-vous bouger ? »

Ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler, Matt empoigne le bord de la benne de sa main libre et se lève. Son corps tremble sous l'effort et la femme glisse hâtivement ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider. Elle est étonnamment forte pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit et silencieux. Ensemble, ils parviennent à faire sortir Matt de la benne. Ses jambes ploient quand elles frappent le trottoir et c'est seulement la poigne de Natasha qui l'empêche de tomber tête la première par terre.

Tout devient trop. Il a perdu tout contrôle sur ses sens. Ils se détraquent, l'assaillent par vagues de 'tout à la fois' puis de longues secondes où il n'y a plus rien. Le monde de feu est devenu un Enfer accablant et oppressant qui essaie de le dévorer tout entier. Il peut entendre une voix, lointaine, qui essaie de le faire revenir... mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour qu'il puisse s'y raccrocher. Il n'y a rien d'autre que le feu et la douleur et le goût du sang... puis tout se mélange jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait simplement plus rien du tout.

* * *

Note 10 : « Qué chingados », en gros "What the fuck", en gros... j'dois vraiment dire ce que veut dire What the fuck ?

"Putain", donc.

Note 11 : « Let's go », en français dans le texte. Comme nous, de notre côté, on dit énormément "let's go" dans ces situations... j'ai fait l'échange

* * *

Fin de l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le chapitre 6 est d'ores et déjà traduit et est actuellement entre les mains de Dydy !

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _Skayt_

* * *

 **Résumé** (provisoire) **de la prochaine traduction** : Honnêtement, Foggy est surtout hyper reconnaissant que le mec inconscient dans l'allée de son immeuble ne soit pas aussi salement amoché que Matt la première fois qu'il l'a trouvé.

Il pense aussi que ses sentiments à ce sujet en disent long sur ce qu'est devenue sa vie, mais mieux vaut ne pas analyser ça.

Où Foggy sympathise accidentellement avec les Avengers, Foggy et Matt discutent, et les Avengers et Matt ne semblent pas saisir le principe du « s » dans « amis ».


	6. La fin du jeu

_Hello, hello,_

 ** _TRADUCTION -_** ** _archiveofourown works / 3974947 / chapters / 8919196_**

 _Et voilà le dernier chapitre de The Curiosity Game_  
 _Je remercie une nouvelle fois bubblewrappedkitty d'avoir acceptée que je traduise sa fiction :D_  
 _Un gros merci aussi à Dydy_Ramen pour sa première relecture (ça doit être hyper pénible pour elle, tout ce jaune. La prochaine fois je mettrais du violet ou du rouge, histoire d'être plus dans le thème) et à LiliEhlm pour ses corrections (et, ma foi, y a du boulot parfois... j'aime pas les pluriels... vraiment pas... on est pas potes...)_  
 _Merci à vous, aussi, de lire :D_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

 _DOOONC... rien de tout ça n'est à moi._  
 _Ni Daredevil ; ni la série Daredevil ; ni l'idée de The Curiosity Game ; ni le texte ... je laisse à César (et tous les autres) ce qui est à César (et tous les autres) (et je m'en vais pleurer en mangeant des crocodiles car c'est vraiment trop triste)_

* * *

Clint Barton sait que l'ennui est dangereux ; que ça a tendance à lui faire faire des choses stupides. Des choses stupides comme parier avec Tony Stark sur qui sera le premier à trouver et sympathiser avec Daredevil, de Hell's Kitchen.

* * *

 **The Curiosity Game - Chapitre 06 - La fin du jeu**

Se réveiller est toujours une expérience particulière pour Matt. Quand il se réveille d'un sommeil naturel, ses sens s'adaptent lentement afin qu'il ne soit pas submergé. Ils reconstituent les environs petit à petit, en un cercle sans cesse croissant. Ça lui donne le temps de ressortir ses défenses et de se préparer tandis qu'il glisse lentement vers un état de conscience.

Quand il se réveille après s'être évanoui, c'est exactement le contraire. La conscience ne revient pas d'un seul coup mais ses sens oui ; et la soudaine surcharge est bouleversante. Des sons, des odeurs, des textures alors qu'il n'est pas suffisamment éveillé pour comprendre tout ce qui se passe et ça le fait paniquer.

Voilà ce qui se passe actuellement et Matt tente désespérément de gérer la surcharge sensorielle. Une surface dure est contre son dos (dos dénudé – où sont mes vêtements), l'odeur du fer, du cuivre et des produits chimiques, des battements de cœurs (trop de battements – pourquoi y a-t-il autant de personnes), le tout réuni à une basse fréquence qui bourdonnait jusque dans ses os. Il y a comme une sensation douloureuse dans son torse, comme si des insectes faits de débris de verres s'étaient glissés sous sa peau. Il veut bouger, pour échapper à la douleur, mais tout ses muscles se sentent faibles et sensibles, et sa tête tourne en d'écœurantes vagues de vertiges.

« Woh, woh, doucement. » Une voix basse de ténor se fait entendre et il y a comme une pression exercée sur les épaules de Matt, le maintenant en place malgré ses tentatives de fuite. « Relax, mec, c'est moi. C'est Clint. T'es en sécurité. »

Barton, suggère une voix à l'intérieur de la tête de Matt, il sent alors sa panique s'amoindrir. C'est seulement lorsqu'il entend un marmonnement de confirmation qu'il réalise qu'il a aussi dû dire ça à voix haute. Une main va tâtonner son visage et Matt laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il s'aperçoit que son masque est toujours en place. Cette profonde expiration provoque un nouveau spasme de douleur dans son estomac et il siffle entre ses dents. Il cherche à examiner la blessure mais une main attrape son poignet. « Pas touche. » Prévient Barton. « Ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses, crois-moi. »

« Quoi – où ? »

« Tu es à la Tour. » Explique Barton. « Tu t'es pris une paire de balles dans l'estomac. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Matt inspire un grand coup pour se calmer et cherche les réponses au travers le brouillard de douleur dans sa tête. « Trafiquants d'armes. Porto-ricains. Un nouveau groupe qui essaie de s'installer à Kitchen. » Dit-il.

Barton renifle. « T'as attrapé une de mes flèches dans les airs, mais ces petites frappes t'ont eu ? Et pas juste une fois, mais _trois fois_? »

Matt se crispe. « J'ai été arrogant. » Une nouvelle vague de douleur, d'aiguille cette fois, rampe sur son torse. Il sursaute. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Le Cradle. » Dit Barton comme si c'était une réponse. « Enfin… techniquement, celui-ci c'est le Cradle 2.0. C'est la machine qui te garde en vie. Elle régénère les cellules de peau et de muscles. C'est pas génial mais ça fait le boulot. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à la bonne vieille manière de guérir ? » Demande Matt, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Clint souffle. « Je pourrais avoir un peu exagéré. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si ça fait pas toujours aussi mal. »

« Effectivement. » Matt confirme. Il craignait que la douleur l'assaille de nouveau. Il se concentre sur sa respiration, rassemblant ses sens sous son contrôle. La symphonie des pulsations qu'il avait entendue à son réveil s'était précisée en seulement trois respirations différentes, lui excepté. Clint et deux autres. l'une normale, mais plus éloignée, et une autre d'un calme alarmant aux côtés de Clint. Il reconnaît le plus lent comme celui entendu juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance et cherche un nom. « Natasha, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous êtes – ? »

« C'est le docteur Cho. » Annonce Clint. « C'est elle qui est en charge du Cradle. Elle nous garde tous sur pieds. T'inquiète pas, elle peut rien entendre depuis l'autre côté de la vitre. Je t'ai dit, tout ce que tu dis et fais ici sera confidentiel. »

Matt hoche la tête et laisse échapper un nouveau soupir. Il n'avait même pas senti la glace dont parle Barton. Il présume que la majeure partie de l'endroit est fait de verre, car il ne parvient pas à avoir un bon aperçu des lieux ; les sons résonnent étrangement au travers des surfaces trop lisses. Suite à cette constatation, il retourne son attention vers les battements de cœurs. S'il ne peut pas localiser leur emplacement, il peut au moins suivre les personnes.

« Tu sais, t'es un sacré veinard ? » Dit Barton. « T'as failli ne pas t'en sortir. Et si Tash n'avait pas été à la Tour quand tu as appelé, c'est certainement ce qui se serait passé. J'aurais pu envoyer Tony et alors... tu aurais vraiment été dans la merde. »

« Je ne voulais même pas vous appeler. » Avoue Matt avec un rire essoufflé. « J'essayais d'appeler mon amie, celle qui me soigne d'habitude. J'ai appuyé sur le mauvais bouton. »

La femme, Natasha – et il vient alors à l'esprit de Matt qu'il s'agit certainement de Natasha _Romanov_ , comme dans Black Widow – fait un bruit amusé. « Alors vous êtes encore plus chanceux que ce nous pensions. » Dit-elle. « A moins que votre amie soit une magicienne, vous n'auriez pas survécu. »

« Et à en juger par la sacrée collection de cicatrices que tu as, ce n'est pas une magicienne. » Entonne Clint. « J'veux dire, _sérieusement_ , tu as plus de cicatrices que moi et je fais ça depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi. Tu as manqué le cours où ils apprennent comment esquiver les coups ou un truc du genre ? »

Matt rit un peu, chose qu'il regrette immédiatement quand la douleur au niveau de son estomac revient. « Ouais, je devais dormir à ce moment-là. »

Clint renifle, inélégamment. « Carrément. Celle-ci, surtout... » Il tape le côté droit de Matt, là où, il le sait, la cicatrice noueuse laissée par Nobu se détache sur sa peau. « Semble avoir une méchante histoire. »

« Ninja. » Répond Matt, succinctement.

« Oh, mec. T'entends ça, Nat ? Il a des _ninjas_. » Geint dramatiquement Clint. « On a pas eu de ninjas depuis des lustres. Pas depuis… quoi… Montréal ? »

« Canada ? » Matt demande, surpris. « Des ninjas canadiens ? »

Clint renifle. « Les enfoirés les plus polis que j'ai jamais rencontrés. Je pense pas avoir eu droit au mec qui s'excuse d'avoir à me tuer avant ça. »

« Probablement parce qu'après quelques minutes à vous écouter, la plupart deviennent impatients. » Souligne Matt.

Natasha rit ; un rire doux et authentique. « J'aime ce gars. » Dit-elle, ignorant le cri de protestation de Clint.

Matt se désintéresse des marmonnements de Clint sur cette trahison quand les bourdonnements à basse-fréquences qui planaient dans la pièce jusqu'alors s'arrêtent soudain. L'aiguille qui recousait son côté est remplacée par une sensation de légèreté et d'incohérence, comme une anesthésie locale qui n'aurait pas encore tout à fait disparue. Sa peau paraît étrangement engourdie mais, en-dessous, ses muscles brûlent et la douleur est parmi la pire qu'il ait jamais connu.

Désireux de rentrer chez lui, là où il peut méditer et récupérer en paix, Matt se redresse en une position assise et sent le monde tanguer dangereusement autour de son axe. Immédiatement, un bras lourd se pose sur ses épaules et, autant il répugne l'admettre, autant ses vertiges se stabilisent. « Doucement. » Dit Clint, sa voix teintée d'amusement. « Tu as perdu pas mal de sang et le Cradle ne peut pas réparer ça, donc sauf si tu tiens vraiment à avoir un tête à tête avec le sol, je prendrais une minute. »

« Vous êtes incroyablement irritant, on vous l'a déjà dit ? » Grogne Matt, entre ses dents, alors qu'il essaie de se concentrer et stabiliser ses sens.

« Ça sera déjà la troisième fois aujourd'hui, et le soleil est pas encore levé. » Répond gaiement Clint. « Tash, je pense être bien parti pour un nouveau record. »

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à cette remarque, Natasha dit, « Vous voudrez peut-être prévenir votre travail de jour. »

Matt a un petit sourire. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'ai un travail de jour ? »

« Parce que je sais que le vigilantisme ne paie pas bien. » Répond-elle sèchement. « Et vous n'êtes pas Tony Stark, personne, ayant les moyens de vivre ailleurs, ne choisirait de rester à Hell's Kitchen. »

« Je me sens comme si je devrais être offensé au nom de ma ville. » Commente Matt, d'un air plat.

Au travers la tâche rouge légèrement déformée qu'est son corps, Matt voit Natasha hausser les épaules. « Probablement, mais vous ne l'êtes pas car vous savez, vous aussi, que c'est vrai. » Il ne gaspille pas son souffle à argumenter contre sa remarque on ne peut plus correcte. « Donc, à moins que votre emploi principal consiste à traîner et ressembler à un cadavre, vous devriez certainement appeler, ou les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions auxquelles vous ne voulez pas répondre. »

Prêt, Matt glisse hors de la table et est heureux de voir que ses jambes le supportent. _L'esprit contrôle le corps_ , aboie la voix bourrue dans un coin de sa tête. Dommage que son esprit soit trop embrouillé pour qu'il en ait le contrôle, sans parler de son corps. « Je dois y aller. » Dit-il. « Le chemin de retour jusque Hell's Kitchen est long et le soleil ne va plus tarder. »

« Je vais vous ramener. » Propose Natasha. Instinctivement, Matt se prépare à refuser mais elle le fait taire d'une main ferme sur son biceps. « Nous ne vous forcerons pas à renoncer à votre identité. Vous pouvez me donner une adresse plus éloignée et je ne vous suivrai pas. Mais vous ne réussirez jamais à aller de Midtown à Kitchen avant que le soleil arrive dans votre état ; et je doute que vous souhaitiez être vu en public comme ça. »

Matt est silencieux tandis qu'il réfléchit, il pèse ses options tout en remettant la moitié supérieure de son armure, avec l'aide de Clint. D'après le bras toujours autour de ses épaules, il peut sentir Clint se raidir, prêt à se battre. En contraste direct, Natasha n'a pas du tout réagi, restant aussi cool et nonchalante que d'ordinaire, son cœur continue de battre beaucoup trop lentement pour une personne normale. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à entrer dans un combat, c'est ce qu'elle a anticipé et elle sait qu'elle serait celle qui gagnerait. Il déteste l'admettre, mais il y a un quelque chose d'intimidant dans sa confiance décontractée. C'est à la fois terrifiant et grisant.

Matt a pris un cours de statistiques, à la fac, et il est plutôt bon quand il s'agit de calculer les chances. Il pourrait s'occuper de Clint, à cette distance, en dépit de la pièce chromée et vitrée qui le rend _vraiment_ aveugle. Black Widow, cependant, n'a pas volé sa réputation d'assassin la plus meurtrière au monde. Personne ne serait assez stupide pour parier sur lui dans un tel combat.

« Je vous suis. » Dit-il d'un signe de tête.

À côté de lui, les muscles de Clint se détendent. Matt se demande brièvement comment un espion peut être aussi facile à déchiffrer. Alors que Natasha traverse les pièces, ses bottes cognant en un rythme parfaitement mesuré, Clint resserre son bras autour des épaules de Daredevil, qui le laisse faire. Normalement, il ignorerait un soutien aussi évident, mais l'étrange échos sur le verre le rend incapable de trouver son propre chemin. Au moins, avec Clint qui le dirige Matt ne foncera pas de lui-même dans un mur.

Ils traversent plusieurs grandes pièces ouvertes qui sentent l'hôpital, avant d'entrer dans un immense couloir qui semble entièrement constitué d'acier plat. Personne ne parle tandis qu'ils approchent de ce qui paraît être une voie sans issue. Matt peut entendre le vrombissement et les câbles qui s'enroulent derrière les murs et identifie le tout comme un ascenseur. Ils attendent tous les trois, impatients, le doux _ching_ qui indique l'arrivée de l'appareil. Les portent s'ouvrent et –

« Sérieusement, Barton ? On organise une fête et on pense même pas à m'inviter ? Je suis blessé. »

« Stark. » Natasha salue, l'air exaspéré.

« Non, vraiment, c'est bon. » Dit Stark avec une nonchalance surjouée. « Je vais bien. Mais je m'en souviendrai quand viendra Noël, tu peux en être sûr. » Barton renifle. « Peu importe, je tenais juste à rattraper Tête Cornue avant qu'il ne redisparaisse dans la nuit. J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Matt rattrape de justesse l'objet que Tony lui jette. C'est fin et rectangulaire, mais avec ses gants, il ne peut pas faire plus qu'émettre une vague hypothèse sur ce dont il s'agit. On lui épargne le moment où il pourrait possiblement passer pour un idiot quand Tony reprend la parole. « Pour remplacer l'antiquité que t'utilises. »

« Vous n'auriez pas dû. » Dit Matt, avec un petit sourire en coin. Un nouveau téléphone, donc.

« Ouais, bah… en tant qu'expert éminent en, en gros, toutes les formes de technologies de la planète, ton vulgaire presse-papier était une offense à mon âme. » Répond Tony. « C'est le top du top et solide comme l'enfer. Tout fonctionne avec la commande vocale, synchronisé d'après ton profil vocal comme ça personne d'autre peut l'utiliser. Tous nos numéros sont déjà pré-programmés, avec la ligne directe vers la Tour, mais tu peux ajouter qui tu veux. »

La main de Barton se ferme autour du poignet de Matt ; tordant sa main afin d'avoir un meilleur aperçu du téléphone. « Tony, y a pas d'écran. »

Tony renifle. « Pas comme s'il en avait besoin. Si ? » Matt se raidit pendant que Clint laisse échapper un bruit confus. Un long silence s'en-suit, au cours duquel Matt est certain que Tony est s'apprête à révéler son secret aux autres. Le plus vieux dit « C'est pas comme s'il peut envoyer des SMS avec ces gants. Et puis, les écrans se fissurent. Bonne chance pour casser ce téléphone. C'est un alliage en acier renforcé, le même genre que j'utilise pour mes costumes. Il peut prendre un coup de répulseur et rester sans égratignure, j'ai testé moi-même. »

« Cool. » Souffle Clint, appréciateur. Les épaules de Matt s'affaissent sous le soulagement. L'archer se déplace afin de s'entretenir avec Tony, laissant un Matt chancelant au milieu du couloir. Il range le nouveau téléphone dans une poche intérieure de son costume, juste à côté de l'ancien. Plus tard, il devra demander à Claire ou Foggy de l'aider à transférer leurs numéros sur le nouvel appareil.

Natasha est si silencieuse qu'il entend à peine son approche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste à ses côtés, amenant avec elle un léger parfum de cuir, d'ozone et de quelque chose de métallique. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Rassure-t-elle, si bas qu'il peut à peine l'entendre à côté de l'énergique conversation de Tony et Clint. « Il n'en parlera à personne tant que vous ne lui donnerez pas votre accord. »

Matt fronce les sourcils, perplexe, tandis qu'il se raidit. « Comment ça ? »

La main de Natasha, posée sur son avant-bras, est légère comme une sent à peine la pression au travers sa manche renforcée. « On sait tous quel effet ça fait que d'être compromis, d'une certaine manière. » Dit-elle. Son ton est toujours mesuré et sensé mais il y a un comme un petit quelque chose d'autre. Honnêteté ? Compassion ? Sympathie ? Il ne peut pas dire lequel . « Chacun d'entre nous. Y compris Stark. Vos secrets vous appartiennent mais vous devez savoir que c'est un endroit sûr, ici. Nous comprenons ; peut-être mieux que n'importe qui d'autre le fera jamais. »

Le cœur de Matt bat à tout rompre, il peine à garder ses émotions sous contrôle. _L'esprit contrôle le corps, gamin_ , lui rappelle la voix moqueuse de Stick, mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, ça n'aide pas. Décidé à ne pas laisser paraître son trouble, Matt cherche une façon de changer de sujet et son attention se porte sur la conversation entre Clint et Tony ; laquelle est devenue plus sonore et ressemble désormais davantage à une dispute. « A propos de quoi ils se disputent ? »

A son grand soulagement, Natasha accepte le changement de sujet sans poser de question. « Apparemment... » Commence-t-elle, et l'exaspération est de retour dans sa voix. « Ces deux _идиоты_ _avaient un pari en cours visant à savoir qui pourrait le premier faire ami-ami avec le Diable de Hell's Kitchen. »_

 _« Ça_ _explique l'intérêt soudain. » Dit Matt, hochant la tête, songeur. « Je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour me retrouver sur le radar des Avengers. »_

« Eh bien, ça ne peut pas être considéré comme une affaire officielle des Avengers. » Explique Natasha. « C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on est assez stupide pour laisser ces deux-là sans la supervision d'un adulte. » Elle fait une courte pause puis reprend. « Mais ce que vous faite à Hell's Kitchen – tout le monde ne serait pas d'accord mais… je pense que vous faites bien. »

« Hey, Tête à Cornes. » Crie soudain Stark, interrompant net Matt avant qu'il ait pu répondre au commentaire de Black Widow. « Est-ce que tu peux dire à Legolas d'arrêter d'être un trou du cul et de payer. »

« Oh, steuplait ! » Souffle Clint. « Il m'a appelé, _moi_. Je suis la raison pour laquelle il est là. Ce qui veut dire que tu me dois encore cent dollars. Arrête d'être un aussi con et aboule le fric. »

Matt ricane. « A vrai dire, si vous voulez jouer à ça, c'est Natasha qui m'a amené à la Tour. » Fait-il remarquer. « Et, si vous voulez mon avis, je pense que ça veut dire que c'est elle qui devrait recevoir l'argent. » Les deux hommes se révoltent immédiatement contre cette idée, hurlant plus fort l'un que l'autre tandis qu'ils lancent leurs contre-arguments, mais, plus bas, il peut entendre le rire surpris de Natasha.

Une heure plus tard, Matt a été déposé à six blocs de son appartement par Natasha, désormais l'heureuse détentrice de deux billets de cent dollars. Il emprunte un long et sinueux détour pour rejoindre le toit de son appartement – il suppose qu'il y a déjà au moins un Avengers qui connaît son identité mais il préfère ne prendre aucun risque, juste au cas où – et s'écroule enfin sur son lit juste quand le soleil commence à se lever.

Avant de s'assoupir, Matt cherche et trouve son smartphone, là où il l'a laissé sur sa table de chevet la veille. Il clique sur le bouton de commande vocale puis demande « Appel Foggy. » Il se laisse ensuite tomber sur l'oreiller à côté de lui pendant que l'appel se fait. Après trois tonalités, il y a un clic, quelques bruits étouffés et enfin une voix endormie, « Matty ? ».

« Hey, Fog. » Répond Matt, sa voix, maintenant que l'adrénaline de la nuit a disparu, semble épuisée. Il est confortablement affalé sur ses habituels draps de soie. « Je voulais te prévenir que je ne viendrai pas au bureau, aujourd'hui. »

Le haut-parleur laisse entendre de l'agitation puis de nouveau la voix de Foggy, plus alerte que tantôt. « Matt, ça va ? Tout va bien ? Est-ce que je dois appeler la fille canon du portable ? »

Matt glousse et lève finalement son bras pour avoir le téléphone à l'oreille. « Non, relax, j'vais bien. » Dit-il. À l'autre bout de la ligne, Foggy laisse échapper une longue expiration anxieuse. « Vraiment. J'ai juste eu une sale nuit. Tu devrais venir après le boulot, par contre. J'ai un super truc à te raconter. Tu ne vas jamais deviner où j'étais, hier soir... »

* * *

Note 12 : En russe dans le texte. Apparemment ça veut dire « idiots »

Note 13 : « Hottie McBurnerPhone ». N'ayant pas regardé la série en français (mama ! Charlie Cox quoi ! Je lui pardonne totalement de pas être roux comme devrait l'être Daredevil parce que... toujours MAMA !) je ne sais pas comment Foggy a surnommé Claire.

Je suis donc allée voir les transcriptions et c'est apparemment traduit par "la fille canon du portable" (ce qui est NETTEMENT moins cool mais bon...)

* * *

Et voilà... fin de la fiction !

 _Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la prochaine traduction. Elle est bientôt terminée (et une première partie est entre les mains de Dydy) donc... qui vivra saura :)_

 _J'essaierai de vous dire quoi, concernant "_ In Which The Avengers And Daredevil Don't Know How To Share Friends And Foggy Nelson Has The Patience Of A Saint" _(un OS. Un très long OS mais un OS. Et le premier où Bucky est présent. Je suis désolée, ça vaut la peine d'être précisé !) et la prochaine prochaine (qui, cette fois, sera la première où Clint n'est pas du tout présent. Et ça aussi ça vaut la peine d'être précisé parce que des fics sans Clint... bah j'en lis pas des masses, mine de rien. Le duo Clint-Matt fonctionne juste trop bien, pas ma faute) maiiiiis aussi de vous dire un peu quoi concernant mes projets persos (lire : mes fanfics perso DD/MCU qui ne seront pas des traductions. Je suis faible. J'ai craqué. J'ai déjà 6 projets commencés - et 1 des 6 dont le brouillon est totalement terminé MUHAHAHA)_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _Skayt_


End file.
